Mysterious Ways of Love
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Takahashi Misaki, an 18 year old boy who doesn't speak and has a secret meets Akihiko Usami, 28 year old author who is friends with Misakis brother. When they meet will it be for better or worse? Will Misaki finally be happy or be misrable for life? UxM
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Ways of Love

Chapter 1

_**Hello and salutations! This is my first fic so please if there are any problems such as misspelled words, something doesn't make sense, or if this story just plain sucks then please let me know I would very much appreciate it! Rated M for later chapters, so if you are expecting lemon, lime or even citrus in this chapter then to bad. Their will be though in later though so do not worry! ^3^**_

* * *

><p>"HEY! COME BACK HERE YA' DAMN BRAT!" Yelled a Baker in his late fifties, waving a big wooden paddle used for brick ovens, after a kid in an over-sized black hoodie and a pair of dirty worn out dark blue skinny jeans who was running down the street in his red converses, carrying a bundle of bread clutched tightly to his chest.<p>

After running for about half a mile the boy stopped and turned down an alley way so he could rest, leaning and sliding his back down against the wall, he was panting trying to catch his breath from his successful getaway.

The boy, who had a wide grin on his face while looking down at the package of bread that would feed him for a few days, was named Takahashi Misaki, age 18, dark green eyes and dark brown hair. Misaki jumped to his feet, tugging on his hood to make sure it was secure, then took to walking back on the street trying to look as normal as possible while unwrapping his bread and slowly stated to munch on it enjoying the freshness and taste of the food.

Misaki was not like most people around here; well it's more like he is not like most people everywhere. He had a secret that made people either want to purify him or take him in for human experimentation. Misaki was an orphan, he had a brother who really didn't give a damn about him, and he didn't have a real home or real friends either. The young boy couldn't even speak, or more like hasn't spoken since he was eight, instead he would answer people with sounds and hand gestures. Seldom had he gone to school and when he did no one really noticed he was there so there was no point.

While enjoying his bread Misaki felt sort of guilty for having to steal from the old man. He always swore to himself that if he ever managed to get a real job and make some money he would repay all of it to everyone. The oversized black hoodie that he wore was, uh, "donated" to him by the gracious people at a second hand store including the old, worn skinny jeans that he found fit perfect, definitely not like he thought they would be all tight and uncomfortable. Making a few adjustments to the hoodie by adding a yellow smiley face outline with a smile that looked like it was stitched and thick around the eyes with the words saying 'am I happy?' Add it all up with a pair of old worn red converse that he had and were huge when he was smaller to fitting just right completed his whole 'try to be a normal kid' look.

Being to lost in thought Misaki wasn't watching where he was going he managed to bump into someone, who apparently was not in the mood for human interaction of any sort, and managed to make him drop his cell phone and his coffee.

"Hey!" The man shouted grabbing Misaki by the shoulder twirling him around making him drop his precious bread all over the ground.

Looking down in horror at the sight of losing his meal Misaki didn't notice the man was still being shouted at.

"You are going to come with me and buy me a new coffee and explain to my boss why I am so fucking late for work!" The business man demanded grabbing Misaki by his upper arm and practically dragging him away from the now ruined bread. "Well come on, say something!" The man demanded turning the kid around to face him, but stopped his annoying whining to turn it to shocked stammering.

Misaki looked at the man wondering why he was staring at him and then his eyes went wide. Reaching up to feel for his hood he realized it had fallen back while he was being handled so roughly revealing a pair of brown cat ears places perfectly on his head, now flattened from fear of being discovered.

"Y-You're..." He stammered stuttering and pointing like it would make it any less real or make any more sense than it does. Without a second thought Misaki pulled up his hood and high-tailed it out of their to someplace that he could hide until he knew the man had either decided to drop it or that people with nets weren't out to get him. Going down the sidewalk Misaki was dashing into the street when a red car skidded to a stop barley bumping into his leg. Panting and scared that he almost got hit by a car, he put his hands on the hood of the car; Misaki and the silver haired man locked eyes and they just stared until Misaki heard the sound of footsteps and yelling coming his way. With one last glance towards the man, the neko boy was rushing down the street again.

*~*~* ( * [] * ) *~*~*

After running for who-knows-how-long Misaki finally made it to his and his brother Takahashi Takahiros' apartment, which was never occupied for his Nii-chan was always over at one of his girlfriend's places or out working and when he did get in it was only long enough to eat something and go out again. Opening the door to the apartment the boy walked in to see that once again Nii-chan is gone and with a sigh of relief walks in and pulls down his hood, locking the door tightly behind him. Misaki's ears twitched up, at last being free from their hooded confinement and they work so it was nice to finally be able to hear.

He walked to his room and undid his pants, dropping and stepping out of them, standing in his boxers while he let his dark tail unravel behind him swaying. Going over to his closet he looked through the minimal amount of clothes he has and decided on just keeping on his sweat shirt and a pair of loose basketball shorts being too tired to care what he looked like with no witnesses around. Pulling out his futon from the back of his closet he laid it out in his small, cramped room and turned on the T.V just wanting some sort of noise in the quiet house and pulled out a small bottle that read Codon 6oomg. Taking out one he broke it in half and swallowed it throwing the other half into the container closing it and putting it back into the open slit that was in the side of his futon. Misaki could feel the effects of the half pill within minutes, not even realizing how tired he really was, as he started to fall into his usual restless night. Well that would have been what he was doing if he didn't hear the front door open and the sound of multiple footsteps before he heard the door close locking again.

Being cautious as he was, Misaki flattened his ears to his head and put his tail away, then slowly crawled over to his door to peek into the living room so he could see who it was Nii-chan brought home this time. In the living room he spotted three people including his brother sitting on the sofa and a chair from the kitchen. His ear perked up and twitched when he heard the sound of the fridge opening and being slammed closed and the sound a few chairs being pulled out in the kitchen which was out of his line of view. Recognizing most of the voices he listened to their conversation.

"Takahiro, where's the fucking food? I thought you sent your little freak out to get some." Yelled the guy who slammed the fridge door as he walked over to where Takahiro sat looking calmly back at him.

"It's not my problem if he doesn't do anything why don't you go buy something then Tanuki?" He said getting up and going to the door putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going, we just got here." A guy who was sitting by the table complained.

"I'm going to Miami's, you bunch can do whatever the hell you want. Hang around here for all I care, just don't trash the place." Giving one last wave Nii-chan walked out.

"Hey Tanuki, what did you mean by 'your little freak' earlier?" Said a person whose voice Misaki did not recognize.

"Well I guess you are new Endo so let me tell you, Takahiro has a kid brother who doesn't talk or anything. Well the kid has these stupid cat ears and a tail that are real, like they work and move." Tanuki said staring over at the hall where Misaki was spying from his room.

Endo looked like he didn't believe him but when he saw that no one else was laughing he realized that this wasn't a joke. "Are you serious? There is no way a _person_ can have real cat ears and a tail." He said looking around.

Tanuki walked over to the living room and picked up a picture from the shelf. "Still don't believe me?" he said handing the picture to Endo, who just gapped at the picture of Takahiro and Misaki with his little ears and tail.

"Hey is the kid here? I thought Takahiro once said he comes home at night." "Heh, He acts like a cat so it's not surprising." someone said. "Maybe we could get some pics of him and post them online or sell him to the zoo?" They all laughed. Misaki crawled back over to his futon, laying down again letting his eyes close and his tail wrap around him as he listened to Nii-chan's friends talk and laugh while he wished he could do that with friends instead of being the joke they were laughing at.

'_Why can't I just be like everybody else?' _Letting a silent tear fall down his face while he fell asleep listening to his brother's friends all night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you go, Chapter 1. Believe me I wouldn't end it like this, that would be cruel! So please review this story whether you like it or not telling me whats wrong would help with the whole direction I want to take this story. ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read this.<strong>_

**_Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Ways of Love

Chapter two

**_Hello and welcome back! I thank all of you who took the time to read the first chapter of this love story and thank you for returning to read the second! And also thanks to those who reviewd and if you didn't still thanks for reading. If there are any misspelled words, something doesn't make sense, or again it sucks please let me know and I will do my best ti fix it! So please enjoy chapter two of Mysterious ways of love! ^0^_**

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, Dad, are you almost home?" askes an eight year old Misaki who was on the phone with his parents.<em>

_"Yes Yes, we are almost there,. Are you feeling any better?" asked his mother worried about her little boy. His father was driving as fast as he could without it being illegal. Misaki had gotten sick while they were out and they were hurrying home to take care of their child._

_"No, not really, but when you guys get here I will be much better!" Misaki said with a smile. "So please hurry home!"_

_"Ok Misa-chan were almost th- beep, beep, beep" Misaki stared at the phone wondering why his Mother hung up in the middle of her sentence. Hanging up he scurried back to his room where he crawled into his futon and fell asleep hoping to see his mom and dad when he woke up._

_'Knock, Knock, Knock'. Knocking at the door had woken little Misaki and being as curious as he was, decided to go check it out. He walked into the living room to see a pair of cops talking to his brother who had tears streaming down his face. "Nii-chan why are you crying?" Misaki asked innocently walking over to his brother and tugging on his sleeve. _

_Takahiro walked over at his brother and pulled him into a hug kneeling down to his little brothers hight, looking him in the eyes. "Misaki, mom and dad are.. mom and dad got hit by a car last night." he said hopping his little brother would understand._

_Innocent as he was Misaki did not understand exactaly what his Nii-chan was saying but he knew he didn't like it. "Are they okay? Where are they?" Takahiro looked at Misaki, wishing he could be this ignorant. "Misaki, mom and dad are dead." He said putting it bluntly for him._

_"What?" Misaki said looking at Takahiro. "Thats not funny Nii-chan." He said, face still looking shocked, as a single tear slid down his face-_

!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!

Misakis eyes snapped open. Sitting up he ran his hand through his hair letting out a shaky breath, squinting from the sunlight coming through his window. The boy got up and started going towards the bathroom to wash himself. Misaki looked in the mirror staring at his relfection thinking about his dream. He knew it was his fault that they died and that his brother blamed him, he blamed himself too, he just wished he wasn't doomed to have dreams similar to this every night for the rest of his life. Disrobbing himself, Misaki threw his black hoodie into the washer, dryer along with the shorts he was wearing and his jeans from yesterday.

Going back into the bathroom Misaki finished undressing then stepped into the shower turning on the water, letting it get hot before stepping into the stream of water letting it wash over him relaxing his tired muscles. Reaching up Misaki tugged on his ears, then picking up his tail he stroked it feeling his damp fur. "_Why do I have these?"_ He thought his ears flattening to his head the same as his mood at this point. Not wanting to wollow to much longer Misaki slowly started to wash himself, starting with the strawberry shampoo to rinsing the sudds off his now clean skin befor turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Walking over to the bulky metal cleaner he retrieved his now fresh-as-a-daisy clothes. Getting dressed Misaki was once again in his usual wordrob of a black hoodie, old skinny jeans, and red converse. Misaki trugged back to the bathroom to brush his teeth; spitting into the sink he brought his head up looking into the mirror but mostly staring at his ears. Sighing, he brought his brush up to his head running it through taking care not to hit his ears.

Misaki felt his stomach growl reminding him of the asshole who made him drop his bread while he angrily stomped his way to the kitchen hopping to find something to eat. When he walked into the living room though he was not expecting to see three guys drunk off their asses sitting at his kitchen table, sluring their words and looking at a magazien of scandaly claded women, A.K.A porn. The three guys looked up reveling them selves as Tanuki, Endo, and one of the regular guys in the gang kobeyashi, all looking up at him, one with a look of surprise and two with looks of something he could only figure to be disgust.

Endo got up and quickly walked over to Misaki who backed up with every step the other took untill he felt a wall bump against his back. "Whoa! Y-you, are they real? Can I feel them?" Endo asked reaching up to touch one of the ears on the young boys head. "Nya" came from Misakis throught as he ducked away from the hand and started to run toward the door, giving a yelp when feeling someone grabbed ahold of his tail yanking it making him fall flat on his face. "And where do you think you're going?" Tanuki asked still holding onto his tail "I don't think your brother would be pleased if he found out you treated your guest badly, do you?" Smirking at the boy he looked towards Endo. "Still wanna feel?" Misaki grabbed onto Tanukis arm and bit his hand making him let go of his tail. "AHHH! You little bitch!" He yelled pulling his hand back befor throwing it foward punching the young boy in the face on his right cheek.

Rubbing his cheek Misaki glared at Tanuki before picking him self up off the floor and openning the door just wanting to get out of there, but befor he could he heard them approching. "Hey we never said you could leave" Kobeyashi said getting up from his chair were he was spectating. Misaki didn't even wait for them to get closer to him before he shot out the door and onto the railing that surrounded the third floor to keep people from falling. "HA! Now you're trapped." Endo said. Misaki started to slide his foot back off the rail. Tanuki grinned wildly "Whatch gonna do now? You gonna jump?" he laughed maliciously. Misaki smiled at his three harrasers. "Tehe." he laughed before he jumped down from the railing and onto the ground below him and running, loving the way it felt to show up those idiots and the look on their faces while he jumped back.

!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!

_'I think this is far enough.' _Misaki thought putting his hands on his knees as he panted. He had been running since he jumped off the railing because he didn't want to risk that those three idiots might follow him. Walking down the street was sort of awkward today though cause he felt that people were staring at him strangly but pushed it to the back of his mind for now he had way bigger problems. 'kuyurururur' his stomach growled. '_I'm sooooo hungry!' _He thoughtwrapping his arms around his stomach wishing their was some one to feed him. "Mommy! Look at that man, he has cat ears!" yelled a young girl pulling on her moms hand trying to get her to look at Misaki. "Honey hush! Thats not polite." she scolded. He stared after the girl who was being scolded and pulled his hood on, wishing the child would have just thought they were fake and kept her mouth shut. Atleast he didn't have to worry about his tail being pulled on again because he wrapped it around his waist under the hoodie, not wanting to get caught with his hand down his pants no matter the reason.

Misaki walked down the street, trying to figure out what to do now, untill he came to a playground filled with noisey kids, tired parents, and nannys. The neko sat down in one of the seats on the yellow swing set, gently rocking himself back and forth just watching every one and how they acted so normal as they played.

Feeling his sleeve tugged at the boy turned his head to find a little girl who was staring blankly at him holding a small stuffed bear in her arms. She waved at Misaki and he waved back, she then pointed to her throat and then to his. Shaking his head the little girl the smiled walking to the swing next to Misaki taking a seat and rocking back and forth in time with him. She signed some letter trying to let Misaki know who she was.

Misaki picked up a little sign when he relised how hard it was to tell people what you wanted or what was happening when you didn't speak but he could only do letters.

Maria was the little girls name and she was about 9. He told her his name and his age; they started having a conversation and Misaki actually felt pretty happy, it only lasted for a split second though when he heard someone scream making his ears under his hood hurt from the pitch.

"AHHHHH!" Turning his head towards the scream he saw something that made him want to face palm. At the entrence to the park there were six guys, well to be more specific juvenile delincuants, holding pipes, chains, and smoking ciggerates with sixtes hairdos.

'_How many times today do I have to deal with idiots?' _Misaki mentaly screamed staring at them with a look crossed between non belief and weary. Didn't they have any place better to be then interupting the peace in his life! The biggest guy in the group held up a kid by his shirt and laughing as the kid struggled. "Okay Fuckers!" Yelled one of the guys who Misaki assumed was the leader seeing as all the other were behind him. "This is our territory as of right now! So in other words, LEAVE!" Every one ran off not wanting to attempt being a hero or getting their ass beat to about an inch of their life. The big guy threw the kid behind him. He didn't even let his brain register he should be in pain befor he took off. Maria looked at misaki and signed _"My parents aren't here. I'm alone."_ She said. Misaki grabbed onto her hand and ran over to the slides on the far side of the park. Seating her in a dark slide he held up his hand telling her to stay. Maria grabbed his hand to keep him still while she pulled his hood down watching with big eyes while his ears popped up. Misaki was scared what her reaction would be untill she reached up and scratched on making them relax back. She giggles. "_leave when their gone."_ he told her before leaving and running in front of the gang. Letting his tail un wind from his waist he started jumping around, waving his hands tying to get their attention. Misaki being the nice guy he was, was going to have to play hero today, whether he wanted to or not.

"Hey boss look at that." one said pointing over towards Misaki who was now flipping them off, sticking his tounge out, and hitting his butt all at the same time simultaniously pissing all six cliches' off. "You little asswhipe!" The leader yelled picking up one of the rusty pipes and running after the neko, who took off about a half second ago, with all the others following. Also being a sper-of-the-moment kinda guy Misaki didn't really have a plan B of which to fall back on, he was just hopping that someone would help show up out of no were and save him like batman or the delincuants would only have the attention span of a goldfish which is about three seconds and forget what they were doing.

Turning a corner, hopping it would lead him to somewhere he had an advantage, led him into a dead end instead. '_Damn it!'_ He tought as he turned back to face his soon to be punishers. "Well looks like your little plan back fired." said the leader "Hope you like the taste of your blood."

The leader gave a quick jab to Misakis stomach making him fall to his knees, gasping for air. The other guys joined in kicking and hitting the poor boy that was now laying down curled into a ball trying not to get hit in the face or stomach more then he already had. Suddenly the kicking and punching stopped but being to scared Misaki stayed in his position on the ground.

"Huuuwaah" "AHH!" "N-No p-please no-!" Still with his eyes closed the younger sat up and scooted against the wall, knees to his chest, praying to anyone that who ever this was would not find him. Things started to go black slowly while he sat their in shock and pain.

Finally all the noises quieted to one pair of foot steps that were slowly walking towards him. Misaki looked up, with his ears flattend in terror at what he would see, but instead only got a quick glimpse of a man with his back turned towards Misaki. With one last wimper of a plee Misakis world went black.

!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for chapter two folks, thanks for reading and I hope it has caught many of your intrest. If you would like to Review to help with this story and let me know how it is it would really help me with wich direction I want to take this. So thank you for wasting your precious time reading my story it appreciate it!<strong>_

_**Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Ways of Love

Chapter three

**_Yeah we are on chapter 3! I hope you like this story... who ever is reading it, hehehe. Again if you find something wrong tell me blah blah blah, you get the drift. So please enjoy and please review. ^-'_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JunJo. I have forgotten to say this the past few chapters so better late then never!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Where do you think you're going ya little bitch?" A man said. Misaki couldn't see the mans face as he was picked up and then brutily thrown down on something hard. Misaki couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried he could not move a single muscle. <em>

_"Now', said the man leaning into the light to reveal Takahiro pulling a gun out and sticking the barrel right next to Misakis head. "It's time for you to go see Mother and Father." He said Before pulling the trigger._

"AH!" Misaki shot up with a start, gasping hard for air, pulling his knees up to his chest. Feeling the side of his head he sighed with releif that there was no bullet hole splattering his brains onto the other wall. Misaki looked around the dark room, trying to figure out how he ended up their. Misaki panicked a little when he looked down at himself and noticed that he had on long pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt that looked like it would fit someone three times his size. The light shinning from the moon that shown in threw the window was enough for Misaki to make out a few shapes. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, seeing that he was in a bed room with lots of objects surrounding him that he couldn't quite make out.

Slidding off the bed he walked across the room, holding his hands out infront of him to keep from hitting anything, untill his hand came in contact with a wall. Misaki ran his hands across the wall untill he found the switch, flipping it up to turn on the light. Misaki could barely stop himself from gaping at the content in that room.

Trains sets, stuffed bears with ribbons, and other toys were scattered on just about every inch of the room. It looked like it belonged to some spoiled five year old.

_'I have got to get out of here, where ever here is!'_ Misaki thought freaking out as he opened the door to the bedroom walking out into the hall looking down into the lit living room spotting someone laying on the couch. _'Is that him?' _He walked down the stairs slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake the stranger, as he made his way over to the couch. Misakis eyes widend when he looked at the older mans face. It was the man who almost hit him with his red sports car; this was a suprise to say the least because he never would have thought his 'batman' would turn out to be the man who almost ran him over. His hero had silver hair and pale skin, he was tall but he couldn't tell exactaly how tall, but it explained the pajama size though. Reaching his hand up he brushed some of the mans hair out of his face. Misakis eyes softend_ 'He's so handsome.' _After thinking this the boys face turned a slight pink color, and shook his head trying to get the tought to leave.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught the boys attention. A piece of paper was laying on the coffe table; picking it up he read it.

_"Dear neko boy,_

_I am Akihiko Usami, you were being beaten in an alley if you do not remeber, so I brought you here. Please make your self at home. We can talk when I wake up."_

'Kuyururur' Misaki looked down at his stomach and then at the man now known as Akihiko Usami to make sure it didn't wake him up. '_Well, he did say to make my self at home.'_ He thought looking towards the kitchen before getting up and scurried over to the fridge. '_Usami... that name sounds familiar.' _Not dwelling on the thought for to long, Misaki opened the fridge only to be greeted by... nothing. He gave the fridge a look like it just betrayed him. Going over to cuboards he opend them to only see one thing. On the top shelf their was a bag of rice just calling Misakis name. He reached up but could barley even touch it for it was pushed all the way to the back. "Grrr" Misaki growled, angry at the rice. He walked over to the kitchen table grabbing a chair and bringing it back over to the cuboard. The neko climbed up on it, now being the just high enough, and reached out to grab the package. Lifting it up something underneath made Misaki stare; there was a black and white fuzzy thing under the rice and misaki didn't know what it was. He reached his hand over to touch it and then it moved. Instead of being a black and white fuzzy it was a black and white spider with a giant mustache! The boy pulled his hand back fast taking a step back, not expecting to feel nothing behind his foot. "Gah!" Misaki shouted waiting to feel the had floor but it never came. Something stopped his fall, something hard yet soft at the same time.

"I said to make your self at home, not bust your head open on my kitchen floor." A voice said. Misaki looked up to meet a pair of violet eyes that belonged to Akihiko. He jumped up from the mans chest and started to bow and wave his hands trying to tell him that he didn't mean to cause trouble and he hope he didn't hurt him. Akihiko gave Misaki a confused look not understanding what the neko was trying to tell him. Getting up Akihiko put his hand on top of Misakis head and started to scratch his ears making them and Misaki relax a little. After a few minutes of this Akihiko took his hand away and walked over to the kitchen table waving his hand after him to tell Misaki to follow him. Misaki grabbed the chair he was standing on and brought it over to the table sitting in it right across from Akihiko.

Taking out a cigarette and lighting it Akihiko took a long drag and then slowly released the smoke. "So' he said after a minute, 'can you tell me your name?"

Misakis face brightened for a second befor it fell again while he shook his head. Akihiko looked suprised at the boys reaction but decided to keep going with the questions. "Can you tell me where you live?" Again Misaki shook his head sadly. Becoming tired of this Akihiko took another long drag of his cigarette let out a sigh of smoke and annoyence. "Can you tell me anything at all?" The boy wouldn't make eye contact with him as he shook his head again. He gave Misaki a look of realization before he got up, putting out his cig and walked out of the room and into a diffrent one. Afraid that mabey he offended the man Misakis eyes started to tear up not knowing what else to do while he sat there staring after the man. A few moments later Akihiko returned with a piece of paper and a pen. "Just write down the answers and what ever else I need to know." he said. When he looked back at Misakis face he saw that the boy was about ready to cry and he had to admit the boy looked cute with that look on his face. "Why are you crying?" Akihiko asked kneeling infront of the boy wiping the tears out of his eyes. Grabbing the paper and pen off the table Misaki started to write something before handing the paper back to Akihiko.

_'I'm Misaki, sorry for being a burden'_

Misaki dropped his head not wanting to look at Akihikos face. He felt a hand rub his head gently. '_Why am I being so nice?' _Akihiko thought as he rubed the back of his neck. "Do you have any place to go?" Misaki picked his head up, still not meeting his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. Akihiko sighed befor getting and brought out his cell phone he walked over to the living room sitting down on the couch to far for Misaki to hear what he was saying. Misaki got up from the chair and scurried over to where Akihiko sat carrying the piece of paper and pen along with him.

"Will you shut up for a minute you damn women!" He yelled making Misaki jump and stop dead in his tracks. "Look, just bring the things I asked you for and I will have it like I promised." Akihiki pulled the phone away from his ear holding it about a foot away. Even Misaki could here the angry sounding female even from where he stood. Akihiko closed the cell phone tossing it under a throw pillow not even wanting to look at the plastic device again. He rubed his ear looking over in Misakis direction, "I'm having someone bring over some stuff so you can relax before she get here." he said. Misaki nodded taking a seat on the loveseat across from Akihiko.

"Can I ask you something?" Misaki nodded staring into violet eyes.

"Were you born like that? With those?" Misaki was caught off gaurd never been asked that queation before because most people just ran up to him and touched them. He nodded slowly not knowing how to really answer the question. Akihiko motioned for him to come over. Hesitantly he walked over to where he sat and stood infront of him not knowing what to do. The elder yanked Misakis wrist foward bringing the boy along with it who fell into Akihikos chest now sitting in his lap. Misaki blushed pulling away slightly staring into his eyes while Akihiko reached his hand up to place it on the youngers cheek softly caressing it. "hm" Misaki softly moaned leaning into the touch.

Misaki missed the feeling of being held by another person who wasn't trying to feel his ears but actually wanting to holding him, like his mother and father use to do.

Akihiko started to slowly pull Misakis face towards his own closing the distance.

"USAMI-SENSEI!" The door swung open to reveal an angry red haired woman with a look that said 'kill'. Akihiko and Misaki, who by this point was blushing like a tomato and Akihiko with his usual annoyed look, both stared at the lady who busted in ruining the romantic moment that was about to happen between the two. "Where the _hell _is my-" She stopped talking in the middle of her sentence her eyes catching a glimpse of Misaki. "AHHHHHH!" she ran over to Misaki grabbing ahold of him and started to smother him in her hug. "He is sooo adorable! Where did you get him? I want one!" She asked practicaly strangling the poor boy. Misaki was having a hard time breathing at this point. "Nya!" He complained with no avail, she wasn't letting go.

"Aikawa, please let go of him you might break him." Akihiko said with a sigh muttering something about her being a 'psychotic fangirl' before grabing the bags that she brought and setting them on the coffe table. "Aww, why do you have to be so mean?" Aikawa complaind releasing Misaki who was by now hiding behind Akihiko glaring at her his ears folding down to his head. Akihiko smirked "See he knows you're crazy and he just met you." She glared before getting up off the floor dusting herself off. " Learn to respect your elders Usami-sensei. Speaking of respecting your elders, where is my manuscript?" Aikawa asked menacingly. Akihiko didn't even flinch. "Hai hai, it's on my desk." By the time he finished his talking she was already up the stairs a trail of dust behind her.

_'What... the... Hell!'_ Misaki was thoroughly confused at what was going on. Misaki turned around about to get Akihikos attention so he could, some how in some way, ask him what was going on untill he laid eyes on the table and its now newly placed contents, it had the nekos mouth watering. Sushi, fried rice, yakisoba, dango, and takoyaki containers were all over the table wafting the sweet scent of food to Misakis nose. He looked back to Akihiko pointing to the food with big, sparkely eyes. Akihiko nodded before walking to the other chair sitting down.

Aikawa came back down stairs leafing through a stack of paper. "This is perfect!" She said happily clutching the papers to her chest. "I can keep my job!" She grabbed her purse before skipping over to stand infront of Misaki squeeling then running off to the front door leaving.

Sitting down in the chair Misaki looked at the food not knowing what to start with. He glanced up at Akihiko only to see him staring back. Wanting a distraction from the intensity of the stare he picked up a container of takoyaki and slowly started to eat. The boy could cry, it tasted sooo good! Akihiko was still watching the boy eat wanting him to get his fill before he started.

When Akihiko saved the boy from being beaten to death he had to bring him somewhere and their wasn't a hospital close by so he brought him home like a stray cat. The idiots got a lot of hits in and most of them were to his stomach and chest area so he had to make sure that nothing was seriously wrong but when he was taking off his clothes to bandage him up he noticed how skinny the kid actually was. You could see his ribs, his hip bones, he knew cats were lyth but this just wasn't healthy. So while he bandaged him up and redressed him in a pair of pajamas he tried to be as deliate and gental as he could be in fear of breaking the kid in half.

Misaki started to eat faster and after two takoyaki containers, six sticks of dango, most of the sushi and some yakisoba he was sure that he was going to burst any second from the food high he was on. Akihiko ate some of the food, never having a good appetite in the first place, but other than that didn't touch most of it.

Afraid that he wasn't eating because of him, Misaki grabbed a dango container and got up from his seat walking around to the side of Akihiko and held out the container for him. He smiled at the boy before wrapping an arm around his waist and lifting him onto his sholder. Misaki was stunned by the action, he squirmed and kicked trying to get Akihiko to let him go while the man walked up the stairs and back into the room that Misaki woke up in. Akihiko laid, well more like tossed, Misaki onto the bed before climbing over the boy. Misaki was blushing, not knowing exactaly what he was doing, as his eyes slid closed. Akihiko leaned in close to the nekos ear, "Sleep, we will talk more tomorrow." He said before getting up from atop the boy and walking over to the door, turning of the lights, and closing the door leaving the red faced boy to sleep and try to comprehend every thing.

'_Nii-chan, mother and father in heaven, what's going on?'_ He turned over and snuggled into the bed falling into a very rare peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha you thought Usagi-san was going to do something to little Misaki! Not yet though I'm still leading up to the major point of the story. Oh and one last thing ... I can't spell, if that was not obvious in the first place, so please I will try to go back and fix any mistakes.<strong>_

_**So please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi! ... Well not much has happened... I'm working on chapter 5 right now so please be patient... high school is very demanding ya know? so anyways enough about my problems with the ISD and stuff... please enjoy this chapter and i will make sure 5 and 6 are so dramatic... i gotta go glog and stuff... yes i did say glog not blog glog... its for school... heheheh... Ja!**_

* * *

><p>Mysterious Ways of Love<p>

Chapter four

_"Misa-chan." Misakis mother said warmly calling her son over to her and her husband bed. Takahiro was sitting in the middle between both of his parents scooting over making room for his little brother. _

_"Mamma!" He yelled getting up on the bed and laying down next to Takahiro. Both the mother and father wrapped their arms around their children holding them dearly with love and warmth. "I love you Misa-chan." his mother wispered in his ear._

(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)X(X)

_'Mmmm, so warm.' _Misaki snuggled closer to the warmth not wanting to wake up. _'Mom is so warm.' _Misaki opened his eyes slowly staring at the empty spot next to him where his mother should be. '_That's right, they're gone.' _He sat up rubing the tired out of his eyes while he looked around. "Ah." Misaki got up from the bed, stretching his back out, and walked out the door back into the same hall from last night. His face lit up when he saw his silver haired hero in the living room sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and drinking some very strong coffe. The neko bounded down the stairs towards Akihiko wanting to see him, although he couldn't quite understand what he was feeling, but the clumsy boy missed a step and ended upntumbling down the rest of the steps and landing flat on his face. "Naaa" misaki moaned sitting up and rubbing his back trying to sooth the pain.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Akihiko said staring at Misaki who was sitting on the floor. "You shouldn't run down the stairs next time, you might hurt your self."

"heheh" Misaki chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head. He got up and walked over to Akihiko grabbing onto his arm and bringing it to him raising his sleeve looking for something. Akihiko looked at Misaki. "If you're trying to find out the time, it's the afternoon." Misaki looked up at and smiled thanking him. Akihiko grabbed onto the hand holding his arm and pulled him foward into his lap. He let out a small yelp falling, once again, into the older mans lap placing his hands against Akihikos chest to brace himself.

"Now' Akihiko said placing his hand on the back of Misakis neck 'I think there is something I need to finish." Akihiko brushed his lips against Misakis who was blushing deeply and half lidded stared into the violet eyes. "ah'' Misaki moned lightly, clutching onto the olders shirt.

'Bam bam bam' A knock at the door brought Misaki out of his lust, and interupting Akihiko again. "Who the _hell_ is it this time?" Akihiko practically growled. Misaki slid off his lap as Akihiko got up and walked over to the door. Misaki lowered his ears and grabbed ahold of his tail clutching it close to his chest as he climbed the stairs and crouched down behind the railing on the hall.

Akihiko opened the door to reveal a man with glasses and a goofey smile. His face brightened. "Ah, Takahiro I didn't know you were coming." He said a smile on his face. "Yeah, I was in the neiborhood and decided to stop by." Takahiro said walking in and removing his shoes.

Misaki watched the scene below him with a look of surprise at the sight of his brother. '_What is Nii-chan doing here? M-mabey he came looking for me, mabey he was worried...' _With a little hope welling up in his heart he watched the two converse for a few minutes and watched how happy they looked, like long time friends. He slowly stood up and walked into the bedroom he slept in last night when he heard that his brother was just stopping by, the hope for his brother looking for him died with that sentence, he wondered if he even noticed he was gone. and started to search for his clothes, succesfully finding them under the massive pile of bears, and got dressed in his hoddie, skinny jeans, and holding his red convers ready to leave as soon as his brother left.

Misaki didn't quite know why he wanted to get out of the house where his hero was and who he was having feelings he didn't understand but he was having this weird uneasy feeling in his stomach after witnessing the happy, friendly scene down stairs. He just didn't know how to handle it after all these years of an un-happy family.

He walked over to the stairs and sat on the top step giving him a good view but keeping him out of sight. Misakis ears perked up as he listend to his brothers and Akihikos conversation.

"So I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Akihiko asked Takahiro who was sitting on the couch opposite him.

Akihiko had been in love with Takahiro for a long time but never told the other man. He knew that Takahiro did not feel the same so he decided to stay quiet about his un requited love and just enjoy his company.

Takahiro nodded "Yes it has been a while hasn't it Usagi-san." he said happily, he then started to explain what he had been up to not even mentioning his little brother.

Misakis eyes flickerd with realization. '_Usami... Usagi-san, my brothers best friend from highschool.'_ He thought back on the last few days and the semi-intimate ocurances they had or almost had. Misakis ears flattened and his tail wrapped around his waist as sort of comforting him as he covered his eyes with his hand. _'Of course... how foolish of me to believe any one would ever think of me in__** that**__ way. If he knew I was nii-chans little brother he would probably send me back with nii-chan and I'd be alone again. I don't want to be alone anymore'_ Misaki let a few silent tears slip down his face bringing his knees to his chest.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Takahiro said "I came here for a reason actually. I have some great news!" Usagi-san looked at his friend confused. " And that would be?"

"I'm getting married!" Takahiro said excited that Akihiko could be the first to know his big news. Usagi-sans eyes went big as he stared at his friend. "Oh." was all he could muster as Takahiro started to explain how him and Minami met and how it happened but Usagi-san wasn't quite listening as he was still trying to comprehend how the man he has loved for a long time could get married.

Misaki couldn't believe his ears, if he could talk he would _scream_. His brother was getting married; did he not even care to tell him? He would be leaving his little brother to start his own family probably not even wanting Misaki with him cause he would be a burden. He stopped his angry ranting. '_That's right, I'm just being selfish. It's my fault he hasn't had a better life and I'm just being a burden to him. I'm sorry nii-chan.'_ Misaki looked back at his brother watching as he animatedly talked to Usagi-san who had slipped his mask back on as to not show his true feelings. "I'm so happy for you." Usagi-san said.

Takahiros phone started to ring so he got it out and answerd it. "Hello, oh Minami!" He got up and walked a few feet away to talk to his bride to be. "Okay, I will be there in fifteen minutes... Okay love you too, bye." Takahiro put his phone away and walked back to Akihiko. "I'm sorry to run like this but I need to meet Minami." Usagi-san got up and walked over to the door after his friend opening it for him. "It's no problem, I hope your marrige is forever happy." Akihiko said using his fancy author wording before waving good bye to the the man he once loved who just broke his heart without even realizing it.

Misaki watched Usagi-san close the door and go back to the couch he was sitting on. His face made the boy feel bad for the man because it looked like a mixture of pain and sadness. Misaki slowly and quietly walked down the stairs still watching Usagi-san as he walked over to the man standing in front of him un sure of what to do. He kneeled in front of Usagi-san

"um... " Misaki tugged on Usagi-sans sleeve trying to gain his attention and not succeding. _'What can i do?'_ Misaki thought for a moment before looking at Akihiko unsure. '_Mabey if I try it he'll open up to me a little.'_ He sat up a little from his crouched position and slowly leaned foward incircling his arms around Usagi-sans neck resting his head on his shoulder. This seemed to bring Usagi-san out of his mind and into the real world were his pain was still in his heart. Akihiko wrapped one of his strong arms around misakis waist while the other went up to Misakis hair and started to play with the silky brown locks.

"You know he was my first love." Usagi-san said. "I guess this is what they mean when they say 'love hurts.' A tear slid down the pale face for the first time in a long time.

The man had not cried since he was young, not wanting to let people think they could walk all over him and take advantage of him, so he kept on his mask and built a wall around his heart.

Misaki felt like his own heart was breaking from the sentence that the older man said but pushed it aside tightening his hug aroung Usagi-sans neck. '_I'm sorry Usagi-san, I wish I could comfort you with words but this is the best I can do for the time being.'_

Akihiko laid back on the couch bringing Misaki along letting the smaller rest on top of him. '_Ah, I must be heavy.' _Misaki tried to push him self up but Usagi-sans strong arms kept Misaki in place. "Just stay here a minute.'' Misaki relaxed back into the older mans arms listening to his heart beat as it lulled him to sleep, the thoughts of leaving no longer in his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading this! I really do love when i hear you like it! Um... Oh and other news... MY SCHOOL FOOTBALL TEAM SUCKS! We try and we suck, we even fail when we play our other school... but were new and stuff so im sure its not unusual that we suck but we do and its depressing... even our cheerleaders like the other team better! 'Rah Rah Pirates!' that all we hear... i like our volleyball team though... they rock! so yes thanks for listening to my bitching about our sucky foot ball team... <strong>_

_**Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mysterious Ways of Love

Chapter five

_**Ah! I finally got a chance to get to a internet zone! You do not know how happy I am to actually be able to surf the web! ... but enough about that, this chapter is going to be very off. I am just so pissed off at people and I took my anger out on the story... it will be like that for a while because I am still mad, still want something that is sooo not right, and i will be taking out all my anger and sexual frustrations out on this story... So I hope you enjoy it**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this story blah, blah, blah; at least I finally remembered to put a disclaimer in right?**_

* * *

><p>It had only been about five hours since Misaki fell asleep ontop of Akihiko, who was now no where insight. Misaki was pissed by now not to mention confused. Why was Akihiko making moves on him if he was in love with his brother; did he even know that Misaki was Takahiros brother, not to mention little brother, who he had been taking care of <em>and<em> making moves on? This was just to much for him to handle in the course of two days. He either had to get out of that pent house or yell at Akihiko to explain what his deal was and he doubted alot of yelling was going to be coming from his lungs due to the "vow of silence" that seemed to have fallen upon him.

He got up from the couch making a straight line for the door, that was untill the phone rang beconing for someone to answer it. Misaki waited for a minute to see if Usagi-san would be coming down to answer it, but it seemed that the phones owner was no were in sight. Misaki scoffed at the phone, begining to turn away and walk the rest of the way to the door, deciding to let the machine get it.

"_Usagi-san... Um i know this is going to seem like a very strange question," _

Takahiros voice came out the other end of the machine which is something Misaki did not expect.

"_You, uh, wouldn't happen to know where my little brother was would you? I haven't seen him in a while and I kind of just noticed he was gone when I came to tell him about me and Minami. Well if you see him could you tell him to hurry home. Thanks!"_

Misaki was shocked to say the least when he heard that Takahiro was actually looking for him, and had a worried tone in his voice. So what, now he cared? Was Akihiko like a good luck charm or something because before he met that asshole his life was hell and now it was like nothing bad had ever happened. It's like Buddah spat on him with holy-goodluck spit!

Misaki threw his hands up before burring his face in them not understanding any of this at all. He had to get out of there or run or something, anything to distract him from this whole situation. So thats exactaly what he did; out the door, not even bothering to close it, down a few flights of stairs, out the front lobby and into the street. He just ran not bothering to look where he was going so he could get back later, or to even hide his ears or tail.

By the time he had finally got tired and found a sutable place to collapse on he had made it to a flee market type of thing in a park that he had never been to in his life. But non of that matterd as he concentrated on the burning feeling in his lungs while his chest heaved for air. God, this felt so good right now, to have this exasted feeling instead of that fluttery feeling he kept getting around that stupid rabbit, that warm comfort and arousle he felt every time their lips brushed or one of his large, warm hands was placed on his waist... DAMN IT! Couldn't he go longer then twenty minutes without thinking about him? This is about to the point of pathetic if it hasn't already passed it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled at his hair. How much more frustrated could he get at this point!

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?" Said a deep voice from above Misaki.

There was Akihiko with a cigerette hanging between his fingers and a smirk spread across his face while he looked at Misaki who was, to his opinion, looking very desirable laying on a bech with a flushed face and neko ears still pulling at his hair while his chest was still heaving.

The nekomimis eyes narrowed as he raised his fist towards Akihiko and raising his middle finger as, every one knows, the international sign to 'fuck off.' Akihiko raised a brow at the guester before leaning down and taking the finger between his teeth pressing down slightly. Misaki yanked his hand back and stared at Usagi-san with a look of shock at what he just did.

"Thats for pointing such a dirty finger at me in public as where it could be more useful in private." He said with another smirk as he watched Misakis face change into many diffrent emotions before settling on anger.

Misaki pushed off the bench walking away from the older with as quick of a pace as his legs would allow him. Although to be fair Akihiko is much taller so it was no problem to catch up with the annoyed neko.

'_Doesn't he have something to do? Like go be crushed over my brother instead of following me_.'

Now it's not uncommon to jump when you feel a hand on your lower back that you weren't expecting to be placed there, and it's most definantly not wrong to blush a little right? But this was a guy who was in love with and had his heart broken by his brother less then seven hours ago, it's not right to move on that fast!

"So how does that sound?" Akihiko said with a smirk to a confused looking Misaki. The boy didn't even know he had been talking untill he felt the hand move a little lower on his back... or should I say backside.

"Going to dinner, unless you have other planes?" Akihiko repeated and ended with a all knowing look of 'I know you have nothing better so do not even try to convince me of that.'

Misaki couldn't decide on a 'no' or a 'hell no' for his answer but that didn't matter because before he could use either he was shaking his head yes with a small smile. He couldn't even stay mad at the man who had made him so upset before without even being within twenty feet of him.

"Great, so I will see you tonight, I have to get back." Usagi-san said before walking back across the street into the tall building.

'_Great,_ He thought_ ,how am I suppose to get through this.'_ He shook his head; he then realized something as he picked his head up and looked around. '_How am I suppose to get back?'_

* * *

><p><strong>See <em>what did I tell you? I took my frustrations out on it so there will be lots of errors. Oh and you wanna know the worst part? I apparently suck at math and almost every thing else in school except English (thank god) but some of my friends are in AP geometry and everything AP it is sooooo iritating! And parents aren't helping... god... oh well enough of my complaining. The next chapter will have some guy on guy sex I promise. Until then!<em>**

**_Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mysterious Ways of Love

Chapter six

_**Okay, so here we are, number six in this extremly long and excrutiatingly slow story. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update but what can ya do right? Thanks for the reviews and stuff it makes me feel all bubbley and fuzzy inside! So anyways let me let you get to reading this story so you can comment and review or what ever it is you do. CIAO!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or anything... yeah thats all... stop reading this and read the story... shoo... go...**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay... there is no reason for me to feel nervous, it's just dinner right?'<em>"Ahaha..."

Misaki was a nervous reck by now. After he had finally found his way home, after being asked about a billion times if he needed help finding his parents (he didn't think he looked that young!), he had taken a shower and had been running around throwing clothes and digging threw drawers. He had never thought about what he was going to wear more in the past few years then he has today. All he had were the clothes he came in, and he doubted where ever they were going, judging by the looks of the penthouse he lives in, it wasn't going to be acceptable to go in a sweatshirt and jeans. God, how idiotic could he be? He was actually excited about the whole thing untill he started to think about clothes; what was Usagi-san expecting him to go in, his tank and jeans? Poor Misaki was sooo frusterated! He grabbed his hoodie from the bed and balled it up throwing it against a wall. He could just about scream at this point.

Misaki flopped down onto the bed just laying in his gray tank and his jeans wishing they would transform into nicer clothes that would at least look decent if not good for a change. His ears were flattend still, it seemed like they hadn't moved for hours. He amusely wondered if they felt just as upset as he did.

'Knock, Knock"

Misaki got up from the bed and walked down the stairs to go open the door.

"Special delivery for a... Misaki." Said the man on the other side of the door. He was holding two boxes, one small and one medium size, waiting for Misaki to accept the packages and sign of them. When all was taken care of with the delivery the man left Misaki, having other deliverys to make.

He closed the door and walked over to the couch setting the boxes on the coffe table and sitting so he could better open them without to much difficulty.

Nekomimi could have almost fallen off the couch when he saw the contents. A new suit and a pair of nice dress shoes where his gifts, and apparently from Usagi-san if the card that simply said 'For tonight' was any indication of its sender. He stood up holding out the white button-up dress shirt.

'_Well,_ He thought. '_Let's see how this goes.'_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

When Usagi-san got home he basically had to drag Misaki out of the apartment. He was making excuses (espacially about his ears, but that was resolved with some stratigicaly placed clips, even if they were highly uncomfortable) and just being difficult! Never the less, Akihiko Usami had great nagotiating skills, he finally managed to persuade (drag) him out and into the red sports car.

The whole trip there was silent, which wasn't a surprise, and slightly awkward. Akihiko was comfortable in silence unlike Misaki who liked to hear people talk even if he couldn't resopnde him self. Atleast, to Misakis relief, any sign of awkwardness had dissapered when they pulled up to one of the nicest restaraunts in the neiborghood. All the boy could was basical stare opened mouth at the building untill he felt Usagi-san place a hand on his back and guid him into the building.

Through most of the dinner Usagi-san stared at Misaki, not that he didn't like the attention but it was just a little weird, and Misaki listened as Usagi-san talked about just what ever (we all know what Usagi would talk about and know that its most likely not reastaraunt appropriate).

"Hey, Usami-sensei!" came a cheerie voice. A man, he had to admit was handsome, walked up next to Akihiko with a cheekey grin on his smug face.

"I hadn't expected to see you here." He heard Usagi-san say in a tone that plainly showed his dislike for the man that had interupted their dinner.

The man started to talk but he must have not noticed Misaki or just in general was ignoring the boy. He didn't exactly pay any attention to the conversation as he watched them talk. By the way Usagi-san was looking at him he was sure that who ever this guy was might end up with a fist to his face. Although that could just be his wishfull thinking. Though by the time Misaki brought his attention back to the two men conversing on the other side of the table he was slightly shocked and confused to see the man pinned up againgst the wall with an angry Usagi-san holding onto his coller and just about ready to kill him.

"You tell _him_ that I am not interested in any thing he has to say. Are we clear?" Akihiko looked very intimidating and just about to his wits end with whoever this person was and whoever they had been discussing.

The man put up his hands in a surrendering sort of way "Okay, okay I got you." After he said that Usami let him down and he straightend out his suit before walking away. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner." He said throwing his hand behind him. There was no malice or anger in his words. Misaki started to wonder how many times that little scene had happened.

After the incident in the restaraunt, Usagi-san had paid out and took them home saying something about 'I ought to buy that guys company and firing everyone' which he wasn't quite sure what to think about that.

Also glad that Usagi-san didn't imidiatly check his answering machine, no questions were asked and there was now worry that he would call Takahiro and tell him he was there.

When they walked in the door Misaki barely had time to slip his shoes off before he was pulled and pinned to the wall with Usagi-san pressing into him.

"I hope tonight was alright, I'm sorry that he came and bothered us." Usagi-san said in a tone that he had not used with Misaki. Misaki blushed at the close proximity of there faces and turned his head slightly nodding to answer the olders question. He couldn't quite keep his eyes away from Usagi-sans whose expression had turned from smug to want in less then a second. Akihiko leaned down ghosting his lips over Misakis before leaning full force in and pressing their lips together. Misaki could barely keep up with the more experience of the two, who had by now enterd the boys mouth with his own tounge exploring the moist cavern. Akihiko had gotten the nekos jacket off and untucked his shirt, poppinng a few buttons in the process.

"Nah.." Misaki moaned as a hand found its way onto his bare hip, slowly rising with every passing second. Akihiko had moved from the boys lips, which he earned a dissapointed moan for, and instead lached onto the juncture of his neck bitting and sucking every so often on the soft untouched skin. The hand had snaked its way up to his nipples, which he had no idea were so sensitive untill the moment the olders talented fingers had started to tweak and roll them between his thumb and index.

Misaki was grasping at Usagi-sans shirt for support. He had never been touched like this, non the less touched at all, and the simultanious sucking and tweaking was almost too much for him to handle.

'_No, I can't!' _But he couldn't stop the feeling that shot down to his groin every time Akihiko's tounge would lick over his pulse just right. Said man was growing impatient as he picked the neko up, whose legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and started off towards the bedroom...

* * *

><p><em><strong>yes, yes hate me if you must, but don't hate me cause I cliff you, hate me cause I'm just so awesome. I was not sure about the next scene so I wrote another fanfic for 'Fullmetal' so if you wanna go and check that out that would be awesome, but thanks for reading all of my rambles and words I write. It makes me feel all important like.<strong>_

_**Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Mysterious Ways of Love

_Chapter seven_

**_Okay so I hope this flows. Thank you to all my reviewers and sorry I don't say it enough. This scene was sort of hard to write, I mean I had it perfect a few nights ago and I was so happy... and then... blue screen. My computer totally blue screened me and I was so upset, but here it is and a lot earlier then most of you probably expected at least right? So please enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you!_**

* * *

><p>The door to Usagi-sans dark room was opened as the pair, who were intermingled in a deep passionate kiss, walked into it and straight to the bed where Akihiko placed his soon to be lover down softly before crawling over him and once again sharing another deep heated kiss. Brushing his tounge against Misaki's bottom lip asking for entrence, which he was granted immidiatly, but with slight hesitation, Akihiko was once again exploring the hot, moist cavern. Misaki was panting slightly from the lack of air between kisses, but was feeling something growing deep inside him with every kiss and touch from the more dominant. Usagi-san had moved his mouth from the ukes lips down to his chest this time taking in a pert nipple between his teeth and started to nip at it, enjoying the moans and little gasp that would come out of that deliciously virgin mouth of his.<p>

One of Akihiko's hands had snaked down to the youngers pants and had started to unbuckle and unzipp them before he had pulled them off and down the thin legs leaving Misaki in only his boxers on his pale, thin, and bruised body. Akihiko had sat up slightly to admire the boy beneath him before leaning down to his abdomen to kiss the bruises and slight scars that were left on, in his opinion, one of the most innocent and beautiful bodies he has seen in a long time.

"Nah, ah..." Misaki could barely contain his moans as warm lips traveled down and across his sesitive skin that left a tingling sensation in its wake. He felt a hand start to rub his inner thigh and slowly make its way up to the outline of his hard, confined member. Akihiko slipped his hand into the waist band of the Neko's boxers and had pulled them off in one movement and threw them into a random corner of the room.

"Nnngh." Misaki let out a quiet moan when the air hit his innocent member, which had never been touched by another, that had sprung free and was begging for realese. A large cool hand had wrapped around the hard hot organ and slowly started to pump it. "Ah, hah ha, nngh nah.." Moans were escaping from the uke's mouth and were growing louder as he writhed into the mattress from the pleasure he was getting and of how close he was to being pulled over the edge. Almost just the thought that another was pumping him slowly while placing sensual kisses to his inner thighs was almost enough to bring him to completion. '_This is so amazing..'_

Akihiko released Misaki from his grip, earning him his second disapointed groan of the night, to start unbuttoning his own shirt and pants. Misaki was presented with a pale yet strong chest, after the last button had been undone, that held no blemish of any kind, Usagi-san was perfect. Misaki, who had now become pain stakingly aware of how naked he was, tried wrap his arms and tail around his own body becoming very self concious about the bruises and scars.

Akihiko grabbed ahold of Misaki's arms and pulled them down to the bed."There is no need to cover your self up, I want to see all of your beautiful body. Misaki's cheeks turned from tinted red to a bright blush after hearing that as he tried to turn his head as to not look at Usagi-san who was looking at him with a penetrating stare.

"Misaki" Akihiko said to grab the boys attention. The Nekomimi turned his head beck towards Usagi-san who captured his lips in another breath taking kiss that left Misaki wanting more. Akihiko reached over to the night stand that stood next to the bed and reached into the drawer pulling out strawberry lube. He opened the bottle easy enough and squeezed some onto his fingers, making sure that they were slick and wouldn't cause him to much pain.

Misaki smelt the scent of strawberry but didn't quit know where it was coming from. He started to moan into the kiss. Akihiko had snaked his hand between the two of them and started to circle the youngers entrence. Misaki tensed up slightly from fear of what was going to happen, but slowly he managed to calm down and tried to focus on the pleasure. Usagi-san moved from his lips and whispered in his ear. "Relax, it will only hurt for a momen." A solitary finger slipped past the tight ring of muscles and into the warm body.

"Nya.." Misaki moaned. It wasn't painful as much as it was just uncomfortable as he tried to get use to the feeling of having something inside him. As soon as he started to get use to the first one a second finger was added into the tight hole, stretching it wider, that pain started to make itself known. "Nngh aha.." Akihiko had started to sissor the neko trying to widen the area as to prepare it for something much bigger and longer to come into play. With each thrust of the fingers in and out of his body Misaki started to meet them greedily trying to take in more. He wrapped his tail round Usagi-sans wrist as he felt himself become overwelmed with feelings.

"Somebody's impatient." Usagi-san said with a slight chuckle before sticking in the third finger along with the other two and started to move them deeper looking for something inside him.

"Ah hah nnagh!" By the way Misaki had just reached his peak and sprayed his seed over his own chest he was pretty sure he had just found the sensitive bundle of nerves. Removing the fingers from the tight cavern Usagi-san pulled Misaki's hips to square up with his own, and his member at the entrence of the neko's.

_'I should stop this, but it feels sooo good..." _Misaki wrapped his legs around the older mans waist rocking his hips slightly. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that it felt right. Usagi-san poured more of the strawberry lube onto his erect member and pointed it towards Misaki's entrence. The man leaned down to the teens collar bone and started to nip and suck to distract him from the pain taht would inevitably come before the pain.

"Mmnngh... Ah!" Misaki moaned before taking in a sharp breath from the pain. Usagi-san had started to push his thick, long member in to Misaki. He pushed a little harder and this time managed to push through the tight ring of muscled and slowly into the hottest part of the little neko writhing in pain beaneth him. Tears had made their way into his eyes and down his cheeks at the pain that felt like it was going to rip him in two. Usagi-san had finally managed to sheeth himself into the tight heat, and was panting slightly while trying to fight the urge to pound the tight little ass right now.

Akihiko had moved to Misaki's lips when he saw the tears he had made appear in his eyes. He felt hands placed on his shoulders and Misakis own tounge resopnding to his.

'_Fuck! This hurts, but I want more... I need to feel.' _The pain was slowly subsiding; he rolled his hips, and his now rehardening member, while pulling down on Usagi-san's shoulders giving him the silent command to move. They started to build up speed. The painthat had taken over they youngers body had completly vanished by now and was replaced by the most wonderfully unbelievable pleasure he had ever felt in his life.

His ears perked up when he felt himself being lifted slightly as the world flipped over and then back to normal. Misaki blushed a furious shade of red at there position. He wasn't quite sure what to do seeing as he had never done anything like this in his entire existance. Usagi-san must have picked up on this because he felt the more experianced place his large hands on his waist, which was pleasently curvy in a femanine way, guiding him up almost all the way up off his member before basically dropping his cute little ass back down earning a loud scream and moan from him rip out of his throught.

They started out a rythem and it sped up instantly. By now Misaki was picking himself up and dropping dropping himself down without the help of Akihiko, who was enjoying the sound coming from the little neko's throat and the sight of him fucking himself.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, God this feels sooo... Ahh, Usagi-san!' _Misaki kept repeating Usagi-sans name in his mind wishing he could say it out lound.

Akihiko grasped onto Misaki's hard dick that was moving along with every bounce he made up and down and started to stroak it in time with his impailment. He still had his tail around Usagi-san's wrist.

'_Usagi-san...' _His troat started to feel raspy with his moans of ecstay.

"Oh fuck, Misaki, you're so perfect." Akihiko said feeling his own end coming.

"_Usagi-san..." _Misaki's voice came in such a low whisper that neither of them could hear it over the others moans and sweaty pants.

The coil in MIsaki's stomach had finally sprung as he felt his orgasm coming on.

"Ah, Usagi-san!" MIaki gasped outm cuming on his and Akihiko's stomach while clawing down the pale perfect chest.

Just the sound of his name coming from those perfect lips, and the constiction of Misaki's inner walls, sent him into an orgasmic high. "Misaki!" Usagi-san groaned, releasing his hot seed deep into the nekos ass that drank him for all he was worth.

They layed there for a moment trying to catch their breaths from their highs. Akihiko slowly pulled out of Misaki, who wimpered from the feeling of being empty and layed the boy down nexto to him. Misaki snuggled clsoe into Usagi-sans chest while his tail wrapped around the olders thigh.

"Usagi-san." The neko pratically purred in stisfaction. They fell asleep in each others arms with one thought running through the little nekos head. _'I hope this works out Usagi-san...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what did you think? Like I said I lost my brilliance and wrote this in school, it was funny when people looked over my shoulder. I actually think I had one person shaking their head at me... teehee oh well,<strong>_

_**Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of love!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter eight_

_**Yes! After what seems like forever I have completed another chapter of MWOL for all of you. Now this, since it took me so long to make, might not flow as easily as the others but I just needed to build up into the drama of chapter nine ya know? So please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review to let me know if you love it of hate it. (-'3'-)**_

* * *

><p>A bright stream of light came through the wide bay window in Akihiko's room landing on the sleeping face of Misaki. The light woke the young boy slightly making him open his eyes slowly and wince at the brightness. His eyes, now adjusted to the light, moved slowly and unsure of where he was exactly until the dark green eyes landed on a baby romantica and a note that lay next to it.<p>

'_Misaki, I'm sorry I had to let you wake up alone but I had some things to take care of. There is a new pair of clothes on the back of the chair in the room.'_ All the memories of last night and what had happened came back to him in a flash and he blushed. Usagi-san had made love to him and, after ten years of not saying a word, he spoke. A smile made its way upon his lips as the thought of someone actually cared about him in any way.

Something that sounded like the keys of a keyboard clicking in the distance caught his attention as his ears perked up. Deciding to investigate the source of the noise he found the clothes on the chair and started to put them on thinking how nice it was to have new clothes. A pair of tight black jean shorts, which looked way more expensive than anything he ever owned, and a long sleeve crimson shirt that fitted on him just a little baggy. After slipping on the clothes and a new pair of socks and underwear that was left with the clothes he slipped out of the room and started to walk down the hall towards the sound of the tapping keys to find the older man sitting in front of his laptop. Misaki couldn't do anything except stare at how concentrated he was and at how gorgeous he actually was, he almost didn't want to disturb the man and break his concentration.

Misaki's ears folded back as he built up the courage to use his voice and call out to Usagi-san. "U-Usagi-san…" His throat was a little dry and his voice quiet but to Akihiko's ears it sounded perfect and angelic. He turned towards the little neko boy, who looked a somewhat nervous and unsure, and gave him a loving smile before getting up from his desk and walked over to Misaki. "Good morning Misaki." He said bending down and giving him a small yet passionate kiss. Misaki blushed at this, not being use to it, but tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest with how hard it was beating at that moment.

Akihiko pulled back and stared into his loves eyes. "So," He said. "How did you sleep?" Misaki, staring into Usagi-sans eyes, started to feel a little self conscious at from the penetrating look and turned his eyes away with a slight blush. "I-I slept fine…' He said quietly. 'Thank you for the new clothes, their nice." Akihiko smiled at how polite the boy was being. He reached up and started to rub his ear, which in return made Misaki relax, before gripping his chin and directing the neko's eye sight back to his. "You and I have some things to talk about." Misaki nodded knowing that it was true.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

The two sat in the living room facing the other. Misaki, with a nervous look on his face, was playing with his tail trying to avoid eye contact with Akihiko who was lighting up a cigarette taking a long drag. "So,' He started, grabbing Misaki's attention. "What's your name?" It took a second for him to get any words to come out but he managed to answer his question. "Takahashi Misaki." He said still not meeting the man's gaze. "Where and who do you live with?" Usagi-san asked. "I, uh, I live not too far from here with,' He paused contemplating if he really should tell him. "My brother, but he is rarely there." His voice lowered on the last part. Usagi-san could tell that something was going on that he didn't want to talk about, but from what he saved the boy from he knew he had to know. "Misaki," He said and beckoned for him to move closer, which he did, and pulled him into his lap facing him. He wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him from trying to get away from telling him. "Tell me everything that happened to you." Misaki paled a little, his ears falling back. "It- It doesn't matter. It's all the past right now so you-" "Tell me." Akihiko's voice was so full of demand and dominance that it Misaki flinched a little.

Looking into Usagi-sans eyes made him feel weak at the knees. He couldn't do anything but start telling him about all that has happened, though leaving out the little parts about his brother and who he actually was, and felt emotions he had held deep inside start to bubble over and spill out. He told him how his parents died, how he had not spoken for years and about what happened with the delinquents who were beating him the day that Usagi-san had found him. Tears had started to fall down Misaki's face as he finished. He had not spoken of this to anyone in a long time and it was hard.

As he finished Akihiko was feeling like fate was holding a grudge against this kid for some odd reason. He pulled Misaki's face down to his and planted soft kisses on him, drying his tears. "Misaki,' He said now looking into the boys eyes. "Would you like to-"

'_Knock, Knock, Knock.'_ A knock at the door brought them out of their deep conversation and into reality. Misaki, taking notice at how close they were started to blush and try to move away. Yes, even after they slept together he still is embarrassed at this. Akihiko though, was annoyed at how whenever they had a romantic or intimate moment it would always get interrupted by someone. He got up off the couch, leaving Misaki to watch after him, and answered the door to find Takahiro there looking distressed. "Usagi-san," He said as he entered the house. "I still can't find Misaki anywhere! Have you heard any-" Takahiro stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on a wide eyed Misaki who was red eyed and upset looking. "Misaki-"

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X

* * *

><p><strong><em>hehehe I left you hanging again didn't I? Well like i said it is all just a build up into chapter nine where all the drama really begins for our two favorite characters. Oh and the reason I have not updated in a while is because I have had so many things going on. I have to try harder because of my grades, I am helping a couple of my friends with this Hetalia thing they are doing so I have to learn how to draw the characters(which I just am totally in love with Germany!), I am reading some other manga by Nakamura Shungiku which are pretty good even her early ones, oh and I lost my phone. So as you can see It is very distracting. Well thanks for wasting your time reading these and please help me inprove your time wasting by reviewing and letting me know how this actually was. Well, untill next time. CHU! 3<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter nine_

**_Hahaha, okay please avoid throwing rocks and rotten fruit at me. I know I have not updated in a while but my reason is that I lost my inspiration and I found it. I hope this isn't to bad because it took me for ever to write this. Well thought I would just say hey so please continue reading!_**

* * *

><p>Not even taking notice of his little brothers appearance he ran over and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, Misaki, I am so glad you're safe!" He said. "Thank you Usagi-san for finding him, I was so worried."<p>

Akihiko stared at the two not understanding what his friend meant by 'found him'. Takahiro was looking Misaki over like he was looking for any bruises while Misaki was telling him to stop and that he was okay.

Finally Takahiro calmed down enough that he could finally form coherent sentences. "I will never be able to thank you enough Usagi-san; I was so worried someone had kidnapped my adorable little brother from me!" Misaki was staring at the floor avoiding all eye contact with his brother while he was talking to Akihiko, who still did not quite understand what was going on but had gotten a general idea.

Misaki, the boy who he made love to not only 24 hours ago, seemed to be the same Misaki that was his best friends little brother. All he could do was stare as the other man kept babbling on about how much he missed Misaki and how worried he was when something struck him as odd. Misaki had Described Takahiro as an uncaring man who practically hated him, but the Takahiro he knew was an airheaded generous person.

"Usagi-san?" Takahiro was waving his hand in front of the taller ones face trying to grab his attention. Akihiko looked down into his eyes. "What?" He asked not hearing any of what Takahiro has said. "I said that I am taking Misaki home so he can figure out what he wants to pack up." Takahiro said with a smile. Usagi-san looked confused. "Pack, for what?" he asked. "Remember I'm getting married. I need a better place for us to settle down and have a family in." The man said this with a soft happy smile. "So in about seven months we are going to Okinawa for me to work.

Misaki stared wide eyed at the back of his brother's head. Move? How could he move now? He just found someone who cared for him and now he was going to have to leave. Panic had taken over his mind until a small voice told him something that he had never thought of. He was eighteen; he could live on his own. Yes he would have to go finish high school but he could live with Usagi-san right?

Misaki got up off the sofa and stood as tall as he could as to make himself be taken more seriously. "I-I'm not going." He said.

Takahiro turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Misaki… you-" He was speechless; he couldn't remember the last time his little brother had spoke.

"I'm not going Nii-chan." He repeated. "I want to stay here." Takahiro looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't stay here, that would be to imposing for Usagi-san." Takahiro said confused on why he would want to stay. Misaki looked at Akihiko with a hopeful and loving gaze. "I would really like to though…" His voice trailed off. Akihiko had turned his head away as to avoid his stare.

"Misaki,' Akihiko started. 'You need to go with your brother." Misaki just stared at the man. He could feel his heart ripping itself apart as those seven words left his lips. "Oh,' He said quietly. "Y-You're right; I'm sorry for being so selfish." He kept his head lowered before turning around and heading for the stairs. "I need to grab my jacket."

As he ascended the stairs and made it to the bedroom it took every ounce of his will not to cry. Why did he think Usagi-san would say yes? He didn't deserve to be happy and he most definitely did not deserve to be loved by the handsomest and kindest person he had ever met in his life time.

A sob escaped his throat causing him to throw his hand over his mouth trying to muffle the sound. Failing to do this he swung the door closed behind him, but not taking notice of where his tail was ended up slamming it in the door. Yelping in pain he opened the door and pulled his tail into his chest as he sat crouched trying to overcome the pain that was surging through his sensitive tail all the while more sobs started to rack his small frame. Was anything ever going to work out for him? Did he even care anymore?

Misaki's ears perked up when the sound of footsteps creeping up the stairs and walking towards the room caught his attention. He quieted his sobs, wiped the tears out of his eyes and started to look around for his hoodie so that whoever it was wouldn't suspect anything.

Out of the corner of his eye Misaki say that it was Akihiko who entered the room holding something in his hand. Not wanting to let him know that he could see him Misaki kept looking around one corner of the room for his jacket. "Misaki," Usagi-san said in his deep smooth voice sending a shiver through Misaki's spine. Slowly turning his face to the side, letting Usagi-san at least know that he was listening, he gave a small grunt in reply. "Here" He said holding out the item that was in his hand towards Misaki who gave it a confused look as he took it and held it in front of himself examining it.

In his hands was a pale peach, almost pale pink, zip up hoodie with a small ribbon cladded bear on the top right corner of the jacket. Misaki stared at the Jacket. This wasn't his so why was Usagi-san handing it to him? Was it another present and if it was why now would he give it to him? He basically rejected him down stairs and if Misaki knew one thing he knew that once you reject someone you generally stop giving them new things. He knew it wasn't like he was being handed a diamond bracelet or anything but still this was new and definitely something he could not afford, like everything else he had gotten from Usagi-san.

He looked up at Usagi-san with a confused look when he felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling his body up against the others. "What are you-" Misaki was cut off by a pair of lips being placed on his own in a slow sweet kiss. Misaki couldn't even try to push away from him; hell he couldn't even think straight, giving into the kiss was the only thing he could do. After a moment Akihiko removed his mouth from the younger's and looked into his eyes, which were half lidded and glazed over with lust.

"Usagi-san," Misaki started but was once again cut short when his ears perked up at the sound of his brothers' voice and footsteps coming towards the two who were still in an embrace.

"Misaki, Usagi-san, Are you up here?" Takahiro yelled. Misaki seemed to snap out of his confused state and pushed out of Akihiko's arm their eyes never leaving one another's. "Yes, we're in here." Misaki shouted back walking over to the door finally looking away from Usagi-sans eyes. "Sorry Nii-chan, I'm ready."

They all walked down stairs to the door. Takahiro came up and vigorously shook Akihiko's hand. "I will never be able to thank you enough for finding Misaki, oh thank you!" Usagi-san smiled. "It was no trouble."

Saying their good-byes Takahiro and Misaki left. "Well ready?" Takahiro asked. "Yeah." Misaki said quietly while zipping up his jacket. Takahiro turned to his brother with a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait for you to meet Minami; you are going to love her!"

Misaki's eyes widened and he came to a halt. "W-what?" He felt his stomach drop. '_Can I just get a brake?_' Taking a deep breath he ran to catch up with his brother, and headed to see the woman who will be his sister-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well what did you think? I hope it wasn't to bad but I will garuntee that Chapter 10 will be much better! oh and I got to go to the Miyuzaki film festival! If anyone was there didn't you think it was awesome!<em>**

**_Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter ten_

_**People of earth I am back! What thought I would be one of those authors who just stop a story in the middle? I don't think so! I plan on finishing this story and all my other ones! I also spent some time cleaning out my computer and found a one shot I never posted of Junjo so I am going to put that up once I finish talking to all of you... ya so ... please read! Oh and thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you all make me feel bubbelly inside!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica or any other work by this fabulous Mangaka.**_

* * *

><p><em>(Okay, I just wanted to make sure the clothes description had made it to everyone. The jacket is a pale peach color with a little Suzuki logo on the top right side like they have on polo shirts. The sleeves are not long but more like a T-shirt and it kind of skirts out at the bottom. My friend has a jacket like this so I thought 'Hey let's put it in a Fanfic even though it might be a little girly for a guy, but hey who cares, its anime!' You girls understand what I mean by skirts out right? Then his shorts go down to just above his knees though they basically barely just hang on his hips they are so big, and the shirt is like it says a long sleeves crimson shirt. It is a V-neck but not to low cut and I may have forgotten to mention that it is big on him (like everything else he owns) surprisingly though if you picture all this correctly though it may look like his clothes are eating him but he does not look bad. Really he looks like a cute kid. Anyways I thought I would just clarify that though because it was bugging me to no end last night! Sorry if I ruined any of your pictures of him in these clothes but I kept thinking about it and he looked to girly so here ya'll go! Please enjoy the rest of the story.<em>

_Oh and P.S. I may not, in fact I will not, get the description of Minami (if that is even her name) right so please bear with me.)_

Entering into the familiar apartment that was his home, Misaki couldn't believe how…. Lovely (?) it looked. Instead of the dull life less color that had seemed to wash over everything, no matter how much he cleaned or opened every window and curtain, it seemed for some reason to glow in the sunlight that was streaming in from the window. Nothing was to different except for the few boxes that littered the hall and living room that he assumed belonged to Misana….. Mirini? ... Mabano? ….. That belonged to what-her-face from moving in. It's not like he should remember his new 'sister's' name from only hearing it about three times in all his life.

"Honey we're home!" Announced Takahiro, slipping off his shoes as he merrily walked (More like skipped) into the kitchen where the sounds of dishes clinking around and being put away could be heard.

Misaki slipped off his own shoes before following slowly behind and peered into the kitchen watching as his brother talked to a small, petite, pregnant, auburn haired women.

'_Wow, at least he is taking responsibility I guess.'_ Misaki thought looking at the round stomach between the two.

He tugged at his hood making sure it was securely on before walking into the small kitchen, making sure to keep his distance from the couple. He could not believe that his brother, the man who had neglected him for years, could be this kind to a person. The way he looked at her though made Misaki smile happy that his brother finally found someone that he could love with all his heart and unconditionally. He knew that Takahiro was never happy after their parents died but Misaki was just happy that he found a reason to sincerely smile again.

Misaki was pulled from his thoughts when the young woman started to talk

"You must be Misaki' said the woman. 'I'm Minami." She was smiling as she came over to give the young boy a tight hug.

This was kind of odd to Misaki not use to other peoples touch so he tensed up unsure of what to do. After what seemed like forever she finally released him allowing him to back up towards the hall that leads down to his room.

"H-Hi, nice to meet you,' Misaki said in a small raspy voice. 'I will be in my room if you both need me." He turned and headed down the hall not wanting to be there any longer.

His door closed softly behind him as he slid down to the floor. That was not what he had expected. Misaki tossed his clothes onto the floor not caring where they actually landed; he managed to grab his clothes before leaving Usagi-sans house. He slid the hood back letting his ears unfold from his head, glad to be able to hear a little better and stretch out his tail.

This whole day was just slightly totally exhausting for the neko. All he could think about was what was going to happen when they moved and how he wouldn't see-

"Misaki,' Called Takahiro from the other side of the said boy's door breaking his attention away from his thoughts. Minami and I are going out drinking with some of friends to celebrate our engagement so we might be out late."

Misaki didn't say anything in response instead just pulled his knees to his chest. This was the same as before, his Nii-chan leaving him home alone going out with Minami and will most likely not come home till an ungodly hour. Minami was pregnant anyways why the HELL would she go out drinking?

Takahiro was getting tired of waiting for his brother to respond. "Okay your food is in the microwave when you get hungry, Minami made it for you." He said before walking away.

The front door opened and closed as the couple left for their party. Misaki stayed in the same position for a few more minutes before pulling himself up off the ground, tired of feeling sorry for himself, and headed towards the bathroom for a long shower and bath.

'_Maybe this will help me sort things out…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, what you think? I kind of got into a slump so I promise number 11 and 12 will be much better! Ja my peepes!<em>**

**_Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter eleven_

_**Okay, I was so so tired when I wrote this and 10 so i guess you see why I promise 12 will be better. Since I have been on brake all I have been doing is drawing story boards and writing stories... and oddly watching Twilight... which I hate... oh well I guess I'm in the mood to be romanced! Thank you to my readers and reviewers you make me feel like I ate a strawberry! (that is a good thing)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it but one day I vow I will meet you sensei!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Haaaaaa, this is nice." <em>Misaki thought contently to himself as he soaked in a nice hot bath. It felt nice to be able to relax without having to worry if a bunch of idiots would be in the living room.

He felt sort of let down though. He thought it would be different from before where his brother would run off with his girlfriends and leave him to fend for himself. Was Nii-chan going to even try to act like a brother or just keep being a jerk? Maybe he was going to be some stupid hypocrite and make him go to school or have 'family time' when Takahiro clearly did not want the poor boy to be part of his life. Then he thought that just maybe he found someone who would actually care….

With every passing second Misaki felt his anger rise till he felt like he could punch something. He couldn't even enjoy his bath anymore. "Damn!" he said under his breath as he stood and got out of the grabbing a towel to dry himself off. Instead of putting on his new clothes he opted for his skinny jeans and his white tank top. (_If it is supposed to be called wife beaters then just deal with tank top.) _The new clothes were a gift that he didn't deserve from someone he would probably never see again.

Walking to the kitchen while drying his hair, Misaki's stomach started to growl from hunger. "Kyururururu" Misaki place a hand on his stomach. '_Nii-chan said Minami made some food right?' _He turned on the microwave warming up his meal before taking it over to the table in the small dining area. Misaki looked at the plate in front of him that held two chicken legs, a bowl of miso, and a bowl of salad. '_Looks good.' _He thought before picking up one of the chicken pieces and taking a bite.

It had not been more than a few seconds before Misaki had to run to the sink and empty the contents of his stomach. He coughed and gagged until his throat hurt from the acid. Knees going week he slid down while holding onto the side of the sink for support until he reached the floor trying to catch his breath. That was insane; whatever that was he just ate it was defiantly not chicken.

After finally getting enough energy to drag himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth Misaki decided that it would just be just as easy to cook his own meal then to starve. Looking in the fridge to see what his meal, or at least his edible meal, for the night would be it seems it ended up to be Nikujaga.

While he was standing over the pan making sure nothing burned, his thoughts started to drift to when he was young and his mother would cook this for him. It was a simple enough meal that it didn't take too much thought but still warm and comforting. Misaki loved his parents and knew they loved him as well, he just wished Takahiro knew he loved him as well.

A loud knock came from the front door drawing Misaki out of his depressed space staring and towards the door. Turning off the heat of the stove he moved it to another burner before walking towards the door.

'_Can't even get five minutes….' _He opened the door only to slam it shut about panicked a millisecond later because of the person on the other side. _'Why is he here? He should be with Nii-chan!'_

More knocking, this time impatient, came from the door. Misaki was debating whether he could pretend that he was not there, even though he already opened the door. No there was no way that he could act normal but, but….. He wanted to see the man on the other side of the door…. He wanted to see Usagi-san.

"Misaki" Came a deep voice from the man on the other side of the door. That voice that continuously drew the younger in and made his mind draw a blank, though there was no way in hell that he was going to tell that bastard anything like that after he made him so confused.

The nekomimi leaned against the door with his eyes shut, ears and tail tense with fear. "Go…. Go away Usagi-san." Misaki couldn't let himself be drawn in again just to be hurt.

"Misaki, open the door." Usagi-san said, this time a little more forcefully. He was not in a play around mood he just wanted to make sure the boy was okay.

There was a long pause that made Akihiko think the boy left. He was about to knock again till he heard the sound of the lock coming undone and the door open with the younger in front of him.

"What do you want Usagi-san?" Misaki asked emotionless. He had to admit it was nice to be able to speak now. It helped him be able to say no more efficiently.

Akihiko knew that what he did was probably not the best to do if he hoped to keep Misaki with him but he didn't know how Takahiro was going to react to knowing his best friend made love to his little brother who, by the way, was still in high school. He just had to get it through to the little nekomimi that he did not reject him but just delayed there time together.

Usagi-san grabbed a hold of Misaki's arm pulling the smaller towards him and up onto his shoulder, quite easily for Misaki was not very heavy, and carried him into the house closing the door behind him.

"Put me down you bastard!" Misaki yelled kicking his legs and pounding his fist on the others back. Akihiko ignored it though as he tossed the younger onto the couch then climbing on top of him pinning his wrist above his head to keep him still, well as still as he could with a squirming body beneath his.

Akihiko roughly placed his mouth over the others just as another sting of 'stop' and 'bastard' started to leave his lips. The kiss seemed to have great success in shutting Misaki up who, no matter how hard he fought, could get neither his body to reject the kiss or remove the taller off of him.

"Mmmph" Misaki moaned into the kiss as the Usagi-san's tongue rubbed against his own. His wrist were released allowing him wrap his arms around the dominants neck trying to bring them both more into the kiss.

Akihiko reluctantly pulled back from the kiss looking down at the smaller under him. Misaki had a pink blush spread across his cheeks still panting from the kiss. His ears were flattened out on top his head and somehow his tail managed to wrap around Usagi-sans wrist again.

"Misaki,' Akihiko said while looking into those forest green eyes. 'Come live with me." The words left his lips without a hint of doubt behind them. It wasn't out of guilt he was doing this or paternal feeling, he wanted the boy there so he could show him just how loved he was and so he could make sure he would never be in harm's way again.

Misaki just stared at Usagi-san not knowing what to say. Of course he would love to get out of this apartment where he was always alone, but he didn't know if he could trust this man still. "What?" he asked. "Y-you shouldn't say things you don't mean."

Akihiko knew he wouldn't believe him. He just needs to make him believe and trust him.

_(Okay there is also something I need to do; explain the living room in more detail. I though since this is where an important love scene will be I thought hey let's just explain it so you won't be confused if I say something and be all like 'what that wasn't there five minutes ago!' so yeah._

_The sofa is kind of like the one in Usagi-sans apartment except it is teal not that pink purple color. The back of the sofa is pointed towards the door so you can't see the front. There is a chair to the left of the sofa (looking from the sofa) and it is pointed towards the love seat to the right of the sofa. (Those don't really matter though so just kind of know they are there.) Then in front of the sofa is just a wall with old photos and stuff, nothing special. On each side of the sofa there is a small table for things like glasses and stuff. Well I guess that is the important stuff for you to know since this is the setting for the next scene. I will be explaining it a little in the next before they 'do the dirty' but believe me it will not be to this length.)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya I know I put in a bunch of extra descriptions but I couldn't help it. I hope this turned out okay and to all of your likings. Now on a total unrelated note, I get to make coffee muffins with coffee filling! I love coffee so this will be spectacular! There is this one girl in my class who was like 'I'm gonna practice making some and make it super sweet!' and me and my best friend were like 'Hell no!' so I decided to try making some and they actually turned out really good, and not super super sweet but good enough for the coffee to come through. I gave some to her and her family and they were like 'This is sooo good! are there anymore?' It made me happy to be able to make them. It made me even happier when I got to school the next day and I told her I made them, the look on her face was soooooo funny! She was just pissed and jelouse I made them before her so she couldn't make them like she ... well thanks for listening to my bitching and sorry I do this all the time, hehehehe. Well JA!<em>**

**_Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter 12_

**_(Okay, so fanfic is being weird and won't let me edit on the site so I have had to load it four times and am now just finding it easier to do it this way. I know I haven't updated in a while but I will be more often because I now have Internet! I was so happy when I got it that I stayed up till four in the morning the night before TASK. SO please enjoy my story!)_**

**_(Disclaimer: I disclaim)_**

* * *

><p>"Ahh," Misaki moaned as Usagi-sans mouth attached themselves to the spot where his neck and shoulder meets. "S-stop!"<p>

Akihiko released the skin from between his teeth and looked back up at the younger. "Then say you will come live with me." He said.

Misaki glared up at him. "Why would I do that when before you said 'it wouldn't be a good Idea.'?" He said mimicking Usagi-sans deep voice. "Just because you are some rich guy who gets whatever he wants-"

The boys angry rants were cut short by the older's lips silencing him once again. Misaki started to struggle as hard as he could but he was no match for the dominating strength of Usagi-san. Misaki's wrists were pinned above his head to keep him from trying any attempt of escape and Usagi-sans lips attached to his neck.

"Ahh, Stop we can't do this." Misaki said as his last attempt to get the older off of him but was ignored as the lips started to travel further south at an alarming rate. The top that the younger had been wearing was tossed across the room landing somewhere behind the couch.

"U- Usagi-san!" Gasped out Misaki as one of his nipples was placed between Akihiko's teeth. He started to squirm as the pleasure washed over him and started to flow to his member.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it Usagi-san drove him crazy. Even when he was so angry at him for sleeping with him, rejecting him, and then coming over just to do _this_, his voice, smell, touch, words, everything made him want to give in.

Akihiko released the now hard bud from his teeth and started to slowly kiss his way back up to the nekomimi's lips. The kiss was now deep and was filled with lust and need now that Misaki stopped fighting and started to let the passion take over his brain and body.

"Misaki," Akihiko said as he reached down and grabbed hold of Misaki's member causing him to gasp. "Tell me what you want."

"P-please," He stammered out through pants and groans of pleasure.

Please what Misaki? Tell me." He said teasing the boy. He started to pump a little faster.

Misaki's tail had wrapped back around Usagi-sans moving wrist, his ears folding back as the pleasure increased till it was almost to unbearable. "Please take me." He said shyly.

Akihiko started to move faster until a low moan was pulled from Misaki's throat as he released all over his stomach and Akihiko's hand. Said man raised his hand and licked some of his lover's essence away also planting a soft kiss on the tail.

A red blush had spread across Misaki's face as he watched Usagi-san taste his release. He couldn't help how much he wanted the other inside of him.

Misaki reached up a hesitant hand, which had been released a while ago when Akihiko was sure that the younger wouldn't run away, and started to tug open the buttons on the older's shirt. Usagi-san moved his hand away and decided that it would be much easier to just rip his shirt open revealing a flawless smooth, tones, and pale chest.

"Misaki." Akihiko said. "Kiss me."

Misaki was too lost for he did not give it a second thought when he wrapped his arms around the taller of the two necks and pulled himself up to place his lips onto the others. He tried to pull himself as close to the other as humanly possible.

Akihiko took advantage of this as he placed his hands on Misaki's bottom and tugged his pants and underwear down. The cool large fingers had found the boy's entrance and started to circle his hole.

"Ahh, nah!" Misaki moaned loudly surprised by the sudden touch on his sensitive hole. Though they had made love once already, he still wasn't use to the feeling of someone being so close to something so personal.

Misaki had his face buried into Akihiko's shoulder as the pointer entered into his entrance, using the cum from earlier as lubrication, though it still hurt. His pants and moans had increased and were much more vocal now as a new finger was added every few minutes until he had three buried deep inside him looking for that sensitive bundle of nerves. The grip on Usagi-san's arm had increased letting him know he had brushed it. The younger's member had come back to life and was begging for another release.

The fingers from his entrance had now been pulled from inside him leaving him with that feeling of being empty again. Akihiko shifted the nekomimi to a laying position so he could look into his eyes and see his blushing face.

Misaki was still just as thin as the day he found him a week ago and still just as fragile looking. Akihiko lifted his hand up to his face. "Suck." He said never breaking eye contact.

He slowly took each digit into his mouth, coating each generously before having them removed and then watched as Akihiko covered his member with the spit. He did not want to hurt his little lover anymore then he has been.

Slowly and painfully Usagi-san entered him. Though it had not been long since they last had sex, he was still tight, even after being prepared. It seemed like a lifetime before Usagi-sans member was completely sheathed in his lover and was as still as possible letting him become use to the feeling.

Misaki couldn't wait any longer. He started to roll his hips letting the older know that he was ready. Akihiko tried as hard as he could not to just pound him into the couch but couldn't control himself when the wanton plea for 'more' came out of the most perfect pair of lips he had ever tasted.

"Ah, ha, nya!" Misaki moaned as his sensitive bundle was being hit repeatedly. Akihiko placed his lips onto the others swallowing all his moans and shouts. Misaki suddenly started to moan and shout as he released on both his and Usagi-sans stomachs for the second time that night. Waves of pleasure washed over his body from the feeling of being fucked by Usagi-san and the orgasm he just had.

The neko's walls were contracting around his member making the tight hotness even greater. With one last thrust Akihiko filled Misaki to the brim with cum.

Misaki blinked open his eyes only to find he was staring up into an unfamiliar ceiling.

"_Where am I? The last thing I remember….!" _Misaki shot straight up, blushing the color of a summer strawberry. The last thing he remembered was that Usagi-san and he were having sex in his living room. Though where was he now?

Misaki looked around the room but couldn't see anything through the darkness. He felt a hand snake around his chest and pull him back down into the bed. He was surprised at first but soon got over it when he saw the violet eyes of his love staring back at him.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said slowly still trying to process everything. "Where are we?"

Akihiko smiled down at the nekomimi before lying down beside and pulling him closer.

"I love you Misaki," He said. "I can't live another day without you."

Misaki felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "D-don't say such embarrassing things." He murmured as he buried his head into the older's chest.

Akihiko lifted Misaki's head up to look into his eyes. "I mean it; I want to love you till you have enough love to last you twenty life times. I want to take care of you until the day we die. I want to make sure that no one ever hurts you again as long as I am around."

Tears started to slip over the edge of Misaki's eyes. Though these were simple little things that had been said, it felt as though someone had reached into his chest and started to make his heart work on overtime.

"I- I love you too, I think." He said trying not to let out those frame racking sobs. He knew that he loved the other but being able to put his trust into another person was something he wasn't sure he was ready for.

This was good enough for Usagi-san as he pulled the other in for a deep kiss. "Sleep Misaki, we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow." He said before pulling the boy closer to his chest as they fell asleep in the other's arms.

"_Mother, Father, will this be okay?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(This is short right? I kind of wanted to cut it here so that I could just be like 'yeah there's more coming!' kind of thing. I will probably update more since summer is coming around, and I am one of those kids who catch up on anime I have neglected for a while. (<span>__＾３＾；__) So anyways I hope You enjoyed this and I will have more for you soon. Please review if you would like, or don't… ya… Bye-bye!)_**

**_(Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love!)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter 13_

**_So hey, looks like I am actually updating really early, Yeah! Now this chapter might sound like I skipped ahead but don't worry I didn't in the next few chapters along I will more properly address the problem more closely. Please read and review if you would like too. I just want to thank all of you readers and reviewers who like this story. (＞。＜）_**

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD!" The sounds of shouting and banging could be heard from down stairs.<p>

Eye lids shot open to reveal tired, confused forest green eyes. Misaki slowly sat up trying to comprehend what was going on when suddenly another loud banging sound came from downstairs causing him to shoot straight up, ears and tail erect with fear.

"_Where is he?" _Misaki thought, frantically scanning the bed and room for any signs of its former occupant. _"Where's Usagi-san?"_

"Just listen will you!" Said a voice that sounded soothing and familiar to Misaki's frightened ears, though right now it sounded like he was more angry than sympathetic.

Misaki hurriedly stumbled out of the oversized bed in the toy filled room of Akihiko and ran into the hall way and to the railing to see what was going on. When he looked down into the living room he saw something that did not seem quite possible. There was his brother Takahiro throwing punches trying to hit Usagi-san but was failing epically as he kept pounding his fist into the wall.

"_What is Nii-chan doing?" _Misaki thought as he frantically ran towards the stairs to where the fight, or at least a pathetic display of how weak and clumsy his brother was, was happening.

"I thought you were my friend," Takahiro said as he held his hand with pain after hitting the wall repeatedly. "How could you sleep with my brother?"

"Takahiro, listen it's not what you think." Akihiko said trying to calm the other down. Though it didn't seem to work by the look on Takahiro's face.

Takahiro made one last attempt at Usagi-san and successfully grabbed hold of his night shirt. He reeled his fist back and was getting ready to put all his power behind this one chance punch and Usagi-san was just going to let him do it.

Akihiko did not tell Takahiro about this, but that morning when he answered the door to reveal a very angry and disgusted looking friend he already knew where this was going, and he was right. Minutes after entering the room Takahiro asked so straight out and directly 'are you having sex with my little brother?' that there was no way Usagi-san could avoid the question. He didn't want his friend finding out this way about their relationship but he wasn't going to deny it after he just got him.

"S-STOP!" Misaki yelled as he ran down the stairs. Both pair of men stopped and stared at Misaki, one shocked and one angry. "What are you doing Nii-?"

Before Misaki could get half way down the stairs, his foot got caught on the over sized pajamas causing him to lose his footing and go tumbling down the steps. As his body hit the floor his head came in contact with the hard wood floor causing a loud thunk-ing sound to ring through the room. The room was spinning around like a never ending roller coaster and there was a loud ringing sound in his sensitive ears.

"Misaki!" Yelled Akihiko as he threw off Takahiro and ran to the boy lying on the ground.

The last thing that the nekomimi saw before passing out into the dark realm of unconsciousness was the look of panic and fear on Usagi-sans face.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

"Nngh," Misaki groaned softly. "My head." He reached up his hand to touch his aching head when something tenderly grabbed a hold of it.

Misaki opened his eyes to try and see who had caught his hand but all that he could see where bright lights and the distorted outline of a figure.

"Misaki." The figure said. The smooth words seemed to be wrapped in relief that the young boy was now awake.

Finally his eyes started to focus allowing him to see the worried face of Usagi-san above him.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki said as he started to sit up but immediately felt sick when the room begun to spin like a twister.

Akihiko gently pushed Misaki back onto the couch when he saw the slight green tint appear onto his lovers face. Misaki's breathing was labored as he tried to quell the over powering feeling of wanting to vomit.

"What happened?" Misaki asked once he had gathered enough of his sense back to remember that Takahiro and Usagi-san were having a sort of fight, though he was not quite sure what it was over.

Akihiko started to look a little upset. "You ran down the stairs and fell, like I told you would happen if you ran down the stairs, hitting your head on the floor."

Misaki was taken aback by that. "I was trying to keep Nii-chan from hitting you so why are you yelling at me?" He asked upset. "Also I wanted to know why you and Nii-chan were fighting!"

Usagi-san stared at Misaki, not realizing he had been yelling at the younger, his expression softening to one of apology. Akihiko released Misaki's hand and sat up right, leaning with his elbows on his knees, as he retrieved a cigarette from the pack on the table and light it.

'_I'm making Usagi-san unnecessarily worry over me. Am I causing him trouble?_ Misaki thought as he watched Akihiko in hail the nicotine rich smoke.

Misaki gingerly raised himself up enough so he could move closer to the brooding man. He wrapped his arms around Akihiko, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"Please, don't worry." The younger said. "I just couldn't bare watching Nii-chan hit you."

This made Akihiko smile. "Even if he did hit me," Usagi-san took a drag from his cigarette and wrapped his arm around the small waist next to him. "Your brother punched like an elementary school girl."

Misaki sweat dropped. _"Now that I think about it, he is completely and accurately correct." _He now felt a little idiotic for thinking he needed to worry about big bad Usagi-san being punched by his weak Nii-chan.

A hand came around and grabbed a hold of the little nekomimi's chin, turning his face towards Usagi-sans, and just the look in his eyes made Misaki melt.

"Misaki." Usagi-san said as he inched their faces closer together.

Misaki was blushing a deep red and his eyes were half cast. "Usagi-"

"USAMI-SENSEI!" The door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Aikawa. "WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN MANUSCRIPT YOU FUCKER!"

Misaki started to steam he was so embarrassed as he pushed himself away from the older and scooted as far as possible on the small couch. Akihiko glared over at the raging woman before turning back to Misaki, who was still in his state of disconcertment.

"Misaki," He said before reaching out and taking the others hand gently in his. "Welcome home."

Misaki blushed up at Usagi-san happily from hearing those words. "T-thank you."

Akihiko smiled down at his little lover before walking reluctantly away to go deal with Aikawa and the fact that he hadn't done any work what so ever since he met Misaki.

"Aikawa, calm down." He said trying to calm the dragon lady.

Misaki lay down onto the couch when he felt his eyes beginning to droop. He had this tired feeling that felt a little more calming then before. _"Just a short nap…."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I guess you can see what I mean by 'address the problem later.' I won't make this thing go on for ever so I will just keep it to below thirty chapters and Won't make you read a million chapters, HAHAHAHA! If you like this story I have another Junjo here too. Read and review if you like, and if you don't I hope you enjoyed it.<em>**

**_Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Mysterious Ways of Love! (^3^)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter 14_

**_I'm Baacckk! Yes, I have returned and finally finished the story, I have had a lot on my plate since school started so you guys are lucky because out of my chapter stories this is the fist I have finished! So please enjoy. Oh, and I will not be putting any other author notes on here till the end of the Last Chapter so please, just a reminder, review each of my chapters (if you want) and please enjoy. If there are any huge errors please PM me so I can fix them, arigatou gozaimasu!_**

**_Diclaimer: I disclaim any and all involvment in the creating of this story, just my story with similar characters ( teehee)_**

* * *

><p>"Every time!" Yelled a very irritated Misaki.<p>

Misaki had awoken to find a note tapped to his fore head from Usagi-san saying something about, 'going out, be back later.' This was the third time that that stupid rabbit had left him alone. What was this some sort of new trend? It was all starting to irritate Misaki very badly.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the Nekomimi now had a lot of things to think about, he might have stayed irritated all day just so he could yell at Usagi-san when he got home. Even though when Misaki probably tried to yell at the older he would just kiss him deep and passionately, thus ending the conversation completely.

Misaki blushed for a second in happiness. The fact is, though, was that Usagi-san really did want him around. This little piece of knowledge was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

His brother seemed quite upset though at the fact of him and Usagi-san being together. This made Misaki's expression darken a little. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. Nii-chan didn't love Usagi-san like he did, yet that face Takahiro was making at Akihiko had reminded Misaki so much of when they found out their parents had died.

Suddenly a thought popped into Misaki's mind. Maybe it wasn't that he was doing anything wrong. Maybe Nii-chan just didn't want Misaki to leave. Now that he was thinking about it, the only time when Nii-chan was actually worried was when he heard that call to Usagi-san asking if he had seen Misaki around.

"I was only gone for a few days.' Misaki said quietly to himself. 'It's not like he would really care…."

The nekomimi leaned back against the couch, pulling his legs up close to his chest as he contemplated what could this mean. Of course Takahiro cared to some extent of what happened to him, but it's not like he actually took the time to check and see if he was alright. Hell, Takahiro didn't even force him to go to school for the past few years! The only thing he ever actually did was make sure that he was home every night-!

It was like a light bulb went off in his head. Could it be that Nii-chan did care, but didn't know exactly how to deal with everything? Yes, Misaki always thought that Takahiro held some sort of resentment toward him for giving him no choice but to skip college and just go straight to work, but the one thing he always did was make sure he was home at night.

A small smile spread across his face as a few tears stained his cheeks. Even if it wasn't much, he now knew that Takahiro actually cared in a way. Yes, maybe he could try harder, but for now he could live with this.

"_I have to talk to Nii-chan!" _Misaki thought as he bounded up the stairs and into his lovers room. His clothes were laid very neatly, and quite conveniently, on top of a chair. He grabbed them, changed, and was out the door in less than five minutes. This may be the only chance he will have to talk to his brother, and they were going to talk even if it killed them!

*~*~*( 0 o 0 )*~*~*

It was definitely a good idea….. On his way here. Now that he was standing outside of the big metal door, it seemed as though he could have thought through this a bit more. No one knew he was here, he hadn't knocked on the door yet so he could just turn his cute little cat tailed ass back around and go wait for Usagi-san to come home.

He could have, and would have, done just that if Takahiro hadn't suddenly walked out and say Misaki standing in front of his door with an expression that said quite clearly 'really? REALLY?'

"Mi-Misaki?" Takahiro stuttered out in surprise. He was definitely not expecting to see his little brother standing outside his door today.

"H-hi Nii-chan," Misaki said nervously. "Can we, uh, talk?"

Takahiro sadly stared at his brother before side stepping, allowing Misaki to enter the apartment building. Slipping off his shoes, Misaki walked into the familiar living room and took a seat in a chair. Takahiro did the same on the sofa across from him.

Misaki nervously looked around. "So,' He started. ' Is Minami here at the moment?"

Takahiro leaned forward in his seat, leaning his elbows onto his knees and cupping his hands under his chin. "No, she went out with some friends and won't be back for a while."

Misaki seemed to calm down a little before actually looking at his brother for the first time since he arrived. "I'm sorry." He said.

The older brother's eyes widened in surprise. Why was his little brother apologizing for? He didn't do anything wrong, it was Usagi-san that forced himself onto his cute, adorable little brother! …. Right?

"I now know why you've been acting like you have since mom and dad died." Misaki continued.

This surprised Takahiro. Now giving his full attention to Misaki, he sat quietly on the sofa, wondering what Misaki was going on about.

"W-what do you mean?" Takahiro asked slightly confused.

Misaki pushed out of the chair he was occupying and walked over to take a seat on the couch next to Takahiro. He reached out and grabbed ahold of one of the others hands.

Misaki looked over at his brother before speaking in a somewhat sad, yet at the same time, soothing voice. "I've been thinking about why when Mama and Papa died, you started too acted differently towards me." Misaki turned his head away from Takahiro to the floor. "How you started to hate me…"

Takahiro almost didn't catch the last part, seeing how quiet his little brother had gotten; though he did hear it, and it made his chest tighten with regret. What type of big brother has he been towards Misaki?

"But,' Misaki said, his ears perking up as he interrupted Takahiro's thoughts. 'I think I now understand what you where, are, feeling!"

Misaki turned his body slightly towards his Nii-chan now taking both of his hands and pulling them towards him. "You know that I was never very smart,' Misaki said, trying to make Takahiro understand what he was saying. 'But I now know that it must have been even harder on you when Mama and Papa died since you were older and remember it better."

Takahiro blinked for a second before understanding what his little brother was actually trying to say… more or less at least.

"I'm sorry I never thought about how you felt, you know, about not being able to go to college and stuff, or being able to live your life like you want to.' Misaki was getting more worked up by the minute. 'I promise you that I won't ever make you feel alone or trapped again! Even if you don't really want me, I can find someplace else to go or…"

An even more confused Takahiro just watched as his brother ranted on and on about something. He wasn't really paying too much attention at the moment. One thing did happen to make sense though; Misaki thought it was his fault how Takahiro had, and has, been acting the past few years. That though was never the case.

Takahiro raised a hand to silence the bumbling Nekomimi before he had a meltdown.

"Misaki,' Takahiro started out gently. 'None of this is your fault."

This statement alone was powerful enough without anything else being said. Misaki looked shocked for a moment before tears started to fill his eyes and spill over the edges. Takahiro reached out and wiped a few away.

"It was me just not being able to handle what happened.' He sadly looked at Misaki as he spoke. 'And yes, I have been a little resentful towards you after everything that has happened, but that still doesn't make how I treated you any better! I'm sorry."

Misaki couldn't do anything else except let his emotions take over and burry his face into his brothers chest. Something he hasn't done since the night the police men came over to deliver the bad news.

Takahiro held onto Misaki tight as tears started a steady flow down his cheeks as well. This was the closest the two had been in years. "I'm so sorry Misaki…" Takahiro whispered into this brother's ear. The two brothers stayed holding each other as they cried tears of remorse, forgiveness, and happiness that words could not convey.

After almost an hour of this, Misaki had cried himself to sleep and was lying on the couch now vacant of one body. Minami had come home at some point and Takahiro went to tell her that the Nekomimi was there.

*~*~*~ (U_U) ~*~*~*

Misaki's eyes slowly blinked open as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. For a second he was confused, not knowing where he was, but then it all came back to him about how he and Nii-chan cried and talked things over.

His eyes found the face of a clock on the wall that showed the time to be about eight o'clock. Misaki couldn't believe the time; Usagi-san must be home by now! He threw off the blanket that someone had placed on him before getting up and quickly walking into the familiar kitchen where he saw his Nii-chan and Minami talking while sipping coffee.

"Nii-chan,' Misaki said. 'Sorry for imposing on the two of you, but I really need to get home. It's pretty late and-"

Takahiro interrupted his brother before he could finish the rest of his statement. "What are you talking about Misaki?" He asked confused. "You are home."

For a second this did not register until he remembered about how Takahiro came that one day to 'take him home.'

"No Nii-chan,' Misaki started. He was going to have to calmly tell Takahiro that his home was now with Usagi-san, the man he thinks he loves. 'I mean back with Usagi-san, to that home."

"I though you wanted to stay with us? You know… your family." Takahiro countered back. He then looked toward Minami. "All of us, together."

Minami looked away from her husband before standing up from her chair. "I think I should let you two work this out alone." She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into Takahiro's room that they now shared until they move to Osaka.

Misaki looked back at his brother. "Well, I guess I better get going,' he said as he started towards the door to get his shoes. 'I didn't expect to be gone this long so I didn't leave a note. I hope he isn't too worried."

Before the Nekomimi could even put one shoe on Takahiro had already grabbed Misaki's arm tightly.

"Why would you go back to someone who would do such horrible things too you?!" Takahiro asked angrily. "I mean, forcing himself onto a kid like that is horrible! Especially when he is my little brother!"

Misaki couldn't believe what Nii-chan just said about Usagi-san! Forcing himself onto him? He never did anything of the sort! Also, Misaki is 18; he is old enough to take care of himself.

Possibly even angrier then Takahiro, Misaki was going to explain exactly what he thought of those accusations. His ears had laid back down onto his head in anger and his tail had become quite frizzed as it stuck in the air.

"How could you even say, none the less, think those things about Usagi-san?' Misaki practically shouted, which surprised Takahiro who had never seen Misaki so mad. "He has done nothing except protect me, care for me, and show me that I am not trash; that someone actually can care for me, a _freak_!"

"Misaki, that's not what I-" Takahiro said trying to calm down the feline.

"No, I know exactly what you mean!" He shouted back, pulling himself free and going to put on his shoes. "Well let me tell you something,' Misaki flung open the door and stepped out of the door way. 'I Love Usagi-san and he loves me! So get over it!" At that he swung the door shut behind him, leaving a stunned Takahiro on the other side.


	15. Chapter 15

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter 15_

It was around 9 o'clock at night when the door to Usagi Akihiko's apartment slowly opened to reveal a depressed looking Misaki. Once inside, he shut the door behind him before leaning back against it and sliding to the floor.

"Fuck….." He muttered quietly as a new batch of tears started to make their way down his cheeks. He reached up pulling his hood farther down his head, hiding his face. All that progress they had made in the short few hours was now blown away in a blink of an eye.

Small sobs started to rack his body at the thought of Takahiro holding him. Misaki could barely remember the last time he had ever done that. This was the closest they had ever been, and now, and now…

Misaki shook his head; no, he wasn't going to give up this easily! If he had reached Takahiro somehow, there was sure to be a way to make him see that none of this was Usagi-san's fault! He got up off the floor, a new found determination coursing through his veins.

The nekomimi's shoulders slumped as he gave a sigh. Why doesn't he just give up?

He walked over to the stairs and looked up indecisively.

It would be easier to admit defeat right; just live out his days with Usagi-san in his huge apartment?

Quietly, Misaki slowly walked up the stairs, his heart thumping in his chest.

It wasn't like he was there because Usagi-san felt sorry for him; he wanted him there with him.

As he stood outside of the authors bedroom door, that thought passed through his mind over and over; Usagi-san did want him there with him….. Right?

By now, his ears had dropped backed against his head, and his chest felt tight. This was okay; he was allowed to be happy. He reached out and hesitantly grabbed the cold metal handle. Though before he could even build up enough courage to turn it, the door was swung open and arm came out, wrapping around the small thin waist of Misaki, pulling him into the dark room.

"Ah!" Misaki shouted in surprise as he was tossed onto the soft bed. The mattress shifted under Akihiko's weight as he lay down, draping an arm around Misaki.

"Welcome home Misaki." Usagi-san murmured sleepily. During the day, Akihiko had gotten a reluctant call from Takahiro saying Misaki was at his apartment and something about 'thanks for looking out for him, but he's where he belongs now.'

When Usagi-san heard that he had the strange urge to punch the nitwit in the head. He didn't say anything to the man on the other side of the line; he just placed the phone on the hook and lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a cigarette. Akihiko wasn't sure why, but he knew Misaki wouldn't leave just like that; there was nothing to worry about.

Misaki smiled softly, what was he so worried about again? He could barely remember what thoughts had been weighing on his mind a few seconds earlier. Misaki turned onto his side, with a little difficulty due to the dead weight of an arm across his torso, and snuggled closer into Usagi-san's side; who unconsciously readjusted himself to allow his love to get closer to him.

"I-I,' The nekomimi murmured into the others chest. ' I love you… Usagi-san"

Akihiko smiled at his words and leaned down to kiss the smaller's forehead. "And I love you Misaki."

Peace washed over Misaki as he lay wrapped in strong arms; strong, protective, loving arms that will always pick him up when he falls. Sleep had finally discovered him as the feeling of exhaustion pulled him into its grasp, taking him away into the land of peaceful dreams.

~X~X~( ^ 3 ^ ) ~X~X~

"Whoa…" Misaki muttered happily as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror with his shirt lifted up. After just a few weeks of being at Usagi-sans he had managed to gain a little weight. Now it wasn't like he gained 20 pounds or anything, but he didn't look like a corps anymore.

He put down his shirt before he walked out of the bathroom and into the spare room Usagi-san had cleaned out for him to use. Usagi-san was being so kind; buying him all sorts of stuff that he wouldn't even dream he would ever have. Somehow, someway, he was going to repay him, even if it took his entire life. It had been a little over a week since the little incident with his Nii-chan where he came in terms with his feelings for the author; after that he made a deal with Usagi-san that since he didn't have a job and couldn't pay him actual money, he would instead do the cooking, and all the chores around the house, a.k.a taking care of the toy obsessed man.

Akihiko, try as he may to convince the boy that he was his lover and didn't need to pay him for rent or anything like that, couldn't seem to talk the kid out of it; it wasn't like he _really minded_ if Misaki wanted to clean for him and cook his meals, it was better than ordering out or hiring a maid to do it.

Misaki's face grew serious as became deep in thought. There was still one thing he had to do though; get Takahiro and Usagi-san to talk things through. (Also to get Takahiro to apologize for punching Usagi-san) The question was how to do this without one of them storming out and not listening to the other, because if this went on any longer who knows what could happen.

The Nekomimi lay down on the bed as he thought of a plan while the quiet clicking of Usagi-san's keyboard infiltrated his sensitive ears. His mind started to drift off the topic of reconciliation to the thought of Usagi-sans books and how he used his words to basically play with people's emotions.

Misaki had been cleaning one day when he saw a copy of Usagi-san's newest book laying on the ground. Being curious and all he picked it up and started to read it, just to see what was so special about it; though before he knew it the sun had gone down and the book had almost come to an end. He rubbed a sleeve covered hand over his eyes as he sniffed, he couldn't help but feel as though all the emotions of the character were his they were so over whelming.

It was about a little boy who was very lonely; he felt as if he had no one in the whole world to understand him, but then one day, another little boy moved in across the street from his house that was just like him. They became best friends and did everything together. At the end of the book, the two friends had a fight and they stopped talking for a while. The lonely little boy heard his mother talking about how the family across the street was moving away to some far away city. The boy didn't quite understand what was going on, so he ran out to the other little boy's house as fast as he could just in time to see his friend, who had a surprised look at seeing the boy, as he ran up to hug him. They apologized and swore to be best friends forever; and then he left.

As he thought back to the story a brilliant idea suddenly popped into his head. "That's it!" He said happily as he jumped off the bed, grabbing his cell, which Usagi-san gave him and now made him carry just in case he got into some trouble, and started dialing.

This had to work, it just had to, because this was his last chance and if it didn't work, nothing ever would.

"Watch out boys, you're about to get the intervention of a lifetime!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Mysterious Ways of Love_

_Chapter 16_

(I suggest you read this while listening to My Love by Sia... on repeat... Very emotional... To me at least)

"Ne, Usagi-san,' Misaki asked, placing a cup of super strong hot coffee on the table in front of the older man. 'Can I ask you to do me tiny favor?"

Akihiko looked up from his unfinished, and as usual, late manuscript. "What is it, Misaki?" He asked, taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Well, uh, you see…' The nekomimi nervously stammered as he stood in front of his lover fiddling with his tail. 'I-I just….. Close your eyes."

Usami placed his papers and cup onto the coffee table before closing his violet eyes, though he had no idea what was running through his kitten's mind, especially when he felt himself being pushed back against the couch with a warm weight placed on his lap.

"Usagi-san,' Misaki breathed wantonly in his ear.

Akihiko opened his eyes and looked down at the boy sitting in his lap with a red blush dusting his adorably seductive face. Misaki reached up to wrap his arms around the taller's neck, nuzzling affectionately into the pale skin. Not knowing what to do other than to return his lovers embrace, Usagi-san wrapped one large hand around his lower back while the other was placed on his rear, playing with the sensitive brown tail between his long fingers.

"You'd do anything for me right Usagi-san?' The boy asked suggestively, ears lay back as he looked at the older with a look of want in his green eyes.

Akihiko pulled the neko's face to his, connecting their lips in a soft passionate kiss. "Of course my love,' He answered, caressing the soft blushing cheek. ' I would do anything you asked." It was true though; no matter how simple it sounded, he would do anything in his power to make his Misaki happy.

Misaki, seeming pleased with that answer, gave Usagi-san a hesitant kiss on the cheek before hopping up and going up the stairs to his room, leaving Usagi- san to watch his retreating back with equal parts confusion and suspicion.

Once he had closed the door behind him, Misaki slid down to the floor, face red as a ripe tomato. That little seduction scene down there took all of his strength and shattered any ounce of pride as a man, even a man with cat ears, he had ever had or would have, but it was worth it! Now his plan could move into action and Usagi-san would-

"_Knock, Knock"_

The Nekomimi jumped at the knocking that broke his mental rambling. After regaining his composure he opened the door only to have himself yanked up onto Usagi-san's broad shoulder.

"Wha-what are you doing Usagi-san?!' Misaki asked frantically kicking and punching the man's equally broad back. 'Put me down now you jerk!"

Akihiko, suddenly getting very annoyed, practically dropped the boy onto the floor before climbing on top of him. "If that's what you want,' He said seductively, pinning the boys hands above his head. 'Then I don't mind doing this hear."

With that Akihiko captured Misaki's lips in a hard kiss; Misaki tried to struggle out from under Usagi-san, but to no avail he couldn't get his hands free. Usagi-san reached a hand up to the soft brown ear and ran his finger across the top against the sensitive hairs, sending an electric shock to run through the smaller's body.

A sharp gasp left his lips allowing Akihiko to plunge his tongue into the moist cavern he has become so familiar with in the past few weeks, instantly taking dominance; his large pale hand traveled down to the hem of the neko's shirt, pushing it up to expose the soft, lightly tanned torso. He continued his evasion on Misaki's mouth. The boy was starting to give into the pleasure as his struggling became pathetic attempts to pull his hands away, more to wrap them around Usagi-san's neck then to try and escape.

Finally Usagi-san pulled away from the kiss, Misaki's lips following his till he could no longer reach, leaving the breathless boy panting on the floor looking quite delicious.

"U...sa...gi... san,' Misaki panted trying to catch his breath.

"I know you're up to something _Mi-sa-ki_,' he said drawing the others name out, before licking a trail from his collar bone to the top of his pants. ' And I am going to find out exactly what it is."

Akihiko yanked Misaki's pants off his thin hips and started to message his semi- erect member through his underpants, causing the boy to squirm and shut his eyes under the touch; Usami's hand slipped under the thin fabric, grabbing and stroking the younger until there was a bead of pre-cum dripping from the tip. The boy felt something unfamiliar and cold wrap around his cock, but was far too gone in his pleasure to even wonder what it could be.

Misaki's eyes sprang opened as a tight, familiar feeling suddenly started to form in his stomach signaling his inevitable release. "W-wait, Usa, ah, nahh Usagi-san!" His back arched off the floor as his body trembled, but no matter how many times his hips bucked, the feeling of release never came fully.

Misaki squirmed for a minute longer before his dropped eyes caught something glint off his hard member, though he couldn't tell what the contraption was.

Akihiko smirked at the surprise yet confused expression on Misaki's face. "Do you know what this is Misaki?' He asked seductively as he gently grabbed the others chin, pulling him close.

The boy slightly shook his head, his eye lids low with a pleasurable and embarrassed blush across his panting face.

"It's this fun little toy called a '_Cock Ring,'_ The author said, stretching out the vulgar word earning a slight moan from the nekomimi under him. 'Let's just say, until you tell me what you are up to, we will be playing _my_ way."

Misaki didn't even have time to answer the other before he felt a warm tongue encircle his erect nipple, causing a moan to escape his lips. Usagi-san had now released the boy's hands allowing him to lace one through the silver hair as he clawed at the floor with the other; this feeling was pushing Misaki over the edge fast as he fought for every gasp of breath he could inhale.

This feeling, it was so… intense, not like the last few times they had done it, maybe it was that Usagi-san was frustrated causing him to be rougher, or that this new toy had stopped his own pleasurable release, but whatever it was Misaki couldn't quite-

"Ahh, nngh,' Misaki gasped out, thoughts interrupted by the hot tongue sliding up his throat accompanied by the mouth that latched onto his neck, sucking hard.

"Just tell me Misaki,' Akihiko said, fingers edging further down between warm thighs. 'Tell me and I'll make sure you _overflow_ with pleasure."

One of the long lithe fingers that edged between Misaki's thighs had reached his tiny pink entrance, sweeping over it gently. Misaki once again arched off the floor, trying to push against the fingers to gain more of that pleasant caressing to his secret region. Usagi-san, getting the hint, slowly twisted one long digit in to the warmth immediately finding the neko's prostate with a direct hit.

Misaki was squirming and gasping out in pleasure from each hit of his sensitive bundle of nerves, loving and hating the agonizingly slow abuse. The pressure from his weeping member mixed with the sensation from the fingers, now having added three more, spreading him was almost enough to make the younger scream, though instead he did something completely out of character. Misaki pushed Usagi-san's fingers away, rolled onto his side and reached a hand behind him to grasp and pull one of his cheeks apart to expose the thoroughly stretched hole, giving Akihiko a perfect view of the twitching rose. Just from the way he was staring down at his now semi-gaped hole, that he knew would return back into the tiny opening tomorrow, had him writhing with pleasure and a lust he had never quite experienced before.

"Plea~se Usagi-san,' Misaki mewled out. 'Please put your big, thick cock in me!" The color of scarlet instantly lit up his face as those words left his lips, but he couldn't help himself, the boy was at his breaking point, and if this was the only way to get Usagi-san to fuck him into the floor, then this was what must be done.

Akihiko smirked at the erotic sight before him, wishing he had a camera to document this for future reference (or blackmail, whichever came first.) Though, fucking his kitten senseless and never letting him forget it would have to do for now. "Before we get to that though,' he said, earning a slight groan of protest from the boy. ' Are you going to explain your little scheme to me?"

"Nngh, ye~s,' Misaki moaned out as he watched his lover lube up his leaking member with spit. He turned over to his chest and propped up on his knees, now using both hands to spread his ass wide open, practically begging for the other's member. 'I'll do whatever you say, just please Usagi-san put it in already."

Not even bothering to be gentle, Akihiko grabbed onto those thin hips and pushed himself in, earning a shout of pleasure to emerge from the boy. This wasn't like usual where Usagi-san would give him foreplay then time to adjust, being gentle until Misaki told him it was okay to speed up, no this time the older just started thrusting in and out of the younger the sound of slapping skin and moans echoing through the apartment. Usagi-san's grip became burningly hard, surly leaving marks on his skin, as his release was growing closer.

Misaki's tail wrapped around Akihiko's wrist as his hands clawed at the floor, looking for anything to grab onto to keep himself from being fucked across the floor, which seemed like a possibility the way he was pounding into his hole; faster, deeper, harder. "Ne-eh, Usagi-sa, ahn!' the neko stuttered out between pants and moans. 'The, the ring, nngh, please take off the ring!"

Usagi-san wrapped an arm around the boy's torso lifting him up to his chest, hitting a whole new angel, including his prostate. Without a second thought, Akihiko undid the clasp on the toy, letting it fall to the floor, his own hand taking its place as he stroked his love to completion.

"Ah, aah, Usagi-san, I'm…!" Once again Misaki had an earth shattering orgasm, this time the pressure releasing as he came all over his chest and the floor. The feeling of warm walls clenching around his member was the last straw to push Usagi-san over the edge as he buried himself to the hilt, spilling every last drop of his seed into his lover.

With Misaki still up against his chest, Akihiko whispered sweet nothings into his ear, slowly pulling out causing the other to whimper from the feeling of emptiness. Misaki turned his heads to the side and rubbed it under his chin, a mixture of tired and satisfaction lingering in their afterglow.

"Usagi-san,' Misaki whispered, not even sure if he said it out loud or in his head, earning a grunted 'what' from his lover. 'I….. I love you."

Akihiko smiled pecking the boy on the check gently. "I love you too, Misaki."

Usagi-san, not wanting to stay out in the hall forever, picked up the younger, careful not to be too rough, and went his bedroom where both could sleep, exhausted from their love making session.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mysterious Ways of Love**_

_**Chapter 17**_

**_Here it is, chapter 17 finally! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"So you see I just wanted to find a way for you both to make up.' Misaki mumbled into Usagi-san's chest, not wanting to look up into the man's eyes after admitting his pathetic plot. 'I just want you and Nii-chan to be friends again, like you were before I came along."<p>

Yes, after all that trouble the boy went through to put his incredibly pathetic plan into action, it was all foiled by Usagi-san. Though he had to admit, the result of discovery was quite fun...

Akihiko gave a sigh as he ran a hand across his face, a smile playing at his lips; that was definitely not the story he was expecting. Gently removing the boy's face from his chest, Usagi-san rolled over so he was now looking down at his lover, a mixture of seriousness, guilt and loving passion in his eyes.

"Misaki," He said, directing the others' eyes towards his own as he caressed the side of his tear stained cheek. "None of this is or ever will be your fault, it wasn't right for us to keep this from him in the first place. Takahiro is your brother, and even though he has not been much of a brother to you for quite some time, you should still be able to tell him anything, and we are going to have to tell him soon; do you understand?" A tear ran down Misaki's cheek and onto the man's hand as he nodded.

With that he pulled the other back to his chest and they both fell asleep, the knowledge that something was going to happen that would define their relationship soon.

*~*~*('.')*~*~*

The next morning Usagi-san decided to go through with the rest of Misaki's plan. It wasn't that it was particularly brilliant, but it was good enough to trick a simpleton like Takahiro. Basically it's that two days ago, Misaki had called Takahiro and requested, demanded, tricked, whatever you want to call it, him to come over so they could talk; With-ought a second thought, he agreed to be over around at two. Then Misaki would lead him into the living room, locking and latching the door behind him so he couldn't escape, then Usagi-san and Nii-chan would talk things out because there was nothing else they could do, and Misaki would bring out his "please Nii-chan, please." and look as sad and desperate as possible.

It wasn't brilliant, but it was something. So they put it into effect, seeing as it was one O'clock now, they had an hour to make sure all breakable items or anything that could be used as a weapon was out of the immediate vicinity. Then, as two was only a minute away, a knock on the door signaled the plan into action.

Misaki opened the door to an uncomfortable looking Takahiro and... Minami? Well that was something unexpected to say the least, why was she here? "Hi Nii-chan, Minami-chan,' Misaki said quietly as he let the couple in. 'Th-thank you for coming over here, um, why don't you both sit down in the living room."

Takahiro side glanced to his wife who gave him a look before they went to sit down; Misaki discreetly locked the door before following after them. As soon as the couple sat down on one of the couches, Misaki instantly went into host mode not knowing what else to do.

"Ah, um, would anyone like a cup of coffee or tea or anything?" The nekomimi, who had his ears and tail hidden, asked fidgeting slightly. Yes, even if it was his brother and sister-in-law Misaki didn't want anything to make this situation tenser then it already was.

Minami smiled warmly to him. "Yes please, some tea sounds delightful." She said, nudging Takahiro in the side. "Yes, tea is fine." He replied quietly.

Misaki nodded, going to the kitchen. As he poured some hot water into the tea pot the sound of Akihiko's office door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs hit the boys folded ears as he finished making the tea and brought it over to the couple who thanked him.

"Yes, I faxed the pages over to you, it's all there." AKihiko said impatiently into his cell phone, muttering a quick goodbye as he sat on the sofa opposite of his previous friend/ brother of his current lover. "Hello Takahiro, Minami,' He said to the man and his wife. 'Thank you for coming."

Takahiro was practically glaring holes into Misaki and Usagi-san as he watched the boy sit next to the man. "Yes, well if this is the only way to protect my little brother from being molested-"

"Takahiro!" Minami scolded, surprised by her husband's reply.

"What, he's my baby brother and is basically being raped by the man I thought was my friend,' He answered back heated. 'What do you expect me to do?!"

Minami sighed, pinching her temple. "We have discussed this, we do not know that for sure and Misa-chan says they are in love so I don't see the problem here?"

Misaki was surprised by the use of that name, he hadn't heard it in so many years, and it sent a shiver of joy and sadness run through him. His hands tensed into fist on his knees as he listened to the couple fight; a large hand was placed onto his, rubbing small circles trying to sooth him. This simple action of comforting affection sent Misaki's heart fluttering and a small smile to creep onto his face.

Takahiro's eyes flashed over to the couple and saw the display sending a surge of rage through him. "And now you're doing this right in front of me!' He yelled standing up from the couch. 'I will not stand by while you confuse my little brother any further-"

"Stop it Nii-chan,' Misaki yelled back at his brother with so much anger that he was shaking. 'What is it that you are really angry about? Me being in love with someone that happened to be your best friend, or the fact that we are both men?!" The nekomimi finished his rant, gasping for air. He has _never_ yelled before, he only started talking again after years of silence so it's fair to say he felt light headed, dizzy and very, very out of breath.

Takahiro just stared at his brother, shocked by the outburst and then he turned all his anger towards the man sitting next to his brother. "See what I mean,' Takahiro grabbed ahold of Akihiko's collar. 'You did this to him you-aah!"

Usagi-san had grown tired of all this yelling that was getting them absolutely nowhere, now it was time for him to do his thing. Akihiko rose from the sofa and wrapped an arm around Takahiro's neck, dragging him to the patio doors which he opened, tossed the other out onto the deck, and locked the door behind him before turning back to the others.

"Minami-chan,' The man said in his most friendly voice he could muster at the time. 'Could you please go wait for us to finish out conversation in my office. Misaki, come with me."

The neko gave Minami a look of apology as he told her which room it was, then turned to follow the older out to where Takahiro was being held to cool his head for a moment.

Misaki stared out at his brother who was pacing nervously. This was definitely going in the wrong direction; he wanted his brother to understand and accept him, not yell and blame everything on Usagi-san. Tightness started to form in his chest. Why didn't his brother just understand? Could he just simply not see past his own wants and needs? This was ridiculous, if he was happy shouldn't his Nii-chan be happy too, especially after all the shit he put him through the past ten year!

Misaki wrapped his arms around him as tears slowly ran down his cheeks. None of this was going right. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his body, comforting the emotionally distressed boy.

"Misaki,' Usami murmured into his hair, kissing his head. The man reached up and removed the clips from his hair, letting his true ears unfold along with his tail. 'Everything will be fine, I promise."

The boy nodded, relaxing slightly as he felt cool hands comforting him. Usagi-san was right, he could do this, all that mattered was that he and Usagi-san were happy together. "Let's do this." He said confidently as they walked out onto the patio together.

Takahiro turned away from the wall he was most likely glaring at when he heard the patio door shut and lock again. He looked at the two with eyes that shown betrayal and hurt from the secret his brother was keeping and the actions taken by his best friend, who had stuck by him when their parents had died, and broken his trust.

"Takahiro, you need to listen to us-,' Akihiko started but was then quickly cut off.

"And explain why I have to do anything you say exactly?" The other replied sarcastically. It seemed he wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Because if you don't you might actually lose your brother,' Usami said calmly, watching as surprise crossed the stubborn man's face. 'If there was one time you had to do anything for anyone else, this would definitely be the time to do so." With that, the violet eyed man nudged Misaki forward lightly; it was time Takahiro new exactly what he was feeling.

Misaki slowly walked forward towards his brother, not meeting his gaze. This anxious feeling in his gut was growing, telling him if he told his Nii-chan what he was feeling, has been feeling, that he would lose the other forever. Yet, another part of him was shouting for him to tell and that if he did, everything would be better. Now, as he stood merely feet away from his brother, his neglector, his family, their gazes met, allowing the truth to flow form the youngers mouth.

"I...I...,' Misaki's voice was trembling as he worried the hem of his shirt, not daring to break his gaze. 'I hate you Nii-chan." Takahiro's eyes grew wide at the statement.

The boy grew a little braver as his emotions started too flare up. "I hate you so much and all the years you have ignored me, neglected me, _hated me_,' Tears started to stream down his cheeks. ' Made me feel like I was nothing! E-every day since mo-mommy and daddy died you have treated me as if you wish I would have died with them; like if I wasn't here everything in your pathetic life would of turned out right!"

By now Misaki was shouting and sobbing as he stared at his brother who had started to cry as well. This just made him angrier, what gave him the right to cry?

"Misaki, I-" Takahiro started, moving towards the other.

"No,' Misaki shouted, taking a step back. 'You don't get the right to feel sorry or sad; you lost that right when you let those friends of yours in the house and let them touch me!"

The other sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was just in a bad place at the time Misaki; I would never let anyone hurt you..."

Misaki wrapped his tail around him along with his arms as his fur rustled out of anger, trying to keep what little he had left together. "Then why did _you_ hurt me Nii-chan?' He whimpered out. 'You left me alone when I needed you, you didn't even notice when I left... and then, when I finally find the one person who gave a damn about me, you tried to take that away from me along with what little happiness I had left!"

Takahiro lowered his head with guilt as his brother continued his assault of accusations upon him. "I love Usagi-san, no matter how hard that is for you to understand, he is the only person who stopped to help me, the unwanted child, the _freak_, and you just come in and try to destroy it all." Misaki walked up to the older and glared at him, letting his entire anger pierce through the other. "Well not anymore; never again will you hurt me or any one,' Misaki pointed to the house. 'Especially not them, your wife and child, You will love them and never let anything happen to either of them no matter how hard it gets, because if you do, I swear you will get what you deserve. Now leave."

The brother's eyes flashed to meet his little brother's shocked by the request. "What? But Misaki-'

The boy quickly turned away from his brother and walked back towards his lover, not even bothering to look back at the other. "Leave now, and do not ever try to come back here again!"

Takahiro, with slouched shoulders, trudged back towards the door, unlocking and sliding them open. He stopped just before exiting the patio and turned back to his brother to try and reason with him.

"Just Leave! Please..." The younger shouted.

Finally getting the message, Takahiro went to get Minami and left the mansionnet that evening, never looking back.

*~*~*(. ~ .)*~*~*

As the sun started to set in the evening sky, the couple still stood out on the patio. Misaki's body was starting to tremble as the urge to cry started to overwhelm him. Usagi-san, tired of just standing there watching his lover cry, walked over and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly to his chest. Finally giving in, Misaki let his tears flow freely down his cheeks and into the older's shirt as he clung to him for life.

"I-I, sniff, t-this wasn't h-how it was, hic, supposed to go," The boy sob into AKihiko's chest, tightening his grip on his shirt. "He was sup-pose to understand!"

Akihiko didn't know what to do in this situation. He thought Takahiro would have wanted to try and understand for his brothers' sake, but all it did was hurt the boy more then he already was; so he decided to make him feel better the only way he knew how.

"Misaki," He murmured, lifting his chin up so they were face to face.

Misaki's overflowing forest green eyes stared back into violet ones, searching for some sort of understanding of what had just happened. Usagi-san leaned in and gently kissed one cheek then the other before placing his lips over the boys. Their lips started to move together, softly, in a passion that wasn't lustful, but was gentle and loving as hands roamed and clung.

Usagi-san ran a hand through the brown locks and teased the ears folded back from the pleasure before gently tugging the strands disentangling lips and tongues, a string still connecting them braking seconds later.

"You're perfect," Akihiko muttered attaching himself to the others shoulder, nipping and sucking, marking the skin, earning quiet moans and gasp from that perfect mouth.

"Nngh, it's so hot,' Misaki muttered, lacing his hands through silver hair, tugging slightly. His skin felt hot and his clothes just rubbed the right way to make him squirm uncomfortably.

Usagi-san, getting the hint, started to remove the boys' clothes before opening his own shirt and unbuckling his pants. Akihiko picked up the now unclothed boy, reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss of love as hands and lips roamed.

Misaki bit his lip, enjoying his lovers touch, as he tried to contain some of his vocals. Feeling one of the large hands leave his chest and travel down his torso to his... "Ahh, nahh, couch," he said between kisses and gasps. "Let's go to the, nyaa, couch."

The older carried him into the house and walked over to the couch sitting down the other on his lap, never breaking the kiss for a second. Usagi-san reached behind his nekomimi to probe his pink hole, which had not yet recovered from last night, easily slipping three spit covered fingers in pumping in and out slowly, hitting the prostate with each thrust of his fingers.

Squirming from the pleasure of each contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves within him, Misaki's tail returned to its spot wrapped around Usagi-san's wrist as he bit into the pale shoulder to quiet his moans and whimpers.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered as he removed his fingers from the abused rose, grabbing his legs and spreading them wider. "I want to fuck that beautiful pink hole of yours."

Without a single word, Misaki pulled Usagi-sans hard member from its confinement; he leaned forward encircling his arms around the man's neck, attaching their lips together in a hard deep kiss as he impaled himself quickly on the stiff cock with a cross between a moan and a scream of pleasure that was swallowed up by Usagi-san.

"Ahh, Ahhanngh," He groaned loudly, his hips bucking from the feeling of being filled.

Akihiko once again broke their kiss to nip Misaki's neck while he wrapped his arms around the boys back, lowering him onto the couch while still buried deep. Not wasting any more time Usami started thrusting in and out of the neko, who wrapped his legs around the man's waist moaning with every movement.

The mixture of moans, gasps, and thrusting could be heard throughout the apartment, as the two made love, hugging each other close until Misaki came between their chests.

"Mmhn nhaa!" Misaki whimpered out; his hot heat clamping around Usagi-sans member pushing him over the edge with a grunt as he buried himself deep in his lover releasing his hot cum, riding out his orgasm.

The couple lay there for a while in the afterglow of their love making, trying to catch their breaths and lulling into sleep.

"Usagi-san," Misaki called out to get his lovers attention. "You... you won't leave me, will you?" This caught the seme's attention.

He leaned up on his elbow, looming over the smaller. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon his swollen lips before wrapping his arms back around Misaki, bringing him to his chest. "Of course not my love," He murmured with a smile into his drooped ears, bringing his hand up to run his hands along them. "I will always be here, no matter if you want me to be or not."

Pleased with the answer the boy sighed with content and snuggled into the pale chest, drifting to sleep with the sound of his lover's heartbeat, promising a better tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you think about my story? Like it hate it, wanna strangle me for making you wait this long. Haha please review and if you don't thanks for reading my story!<em>**


	18. Epilouge

_**Mysterious Ways of Love**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Haha you thought chapter 17 was the end, like I would do that to you w . Here it is, the very last one. Be sure to look for more stories from me, I will be posting more now that I have a better grasp on my studies. Anywho, read on my fellow life forms, be entertained!**_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up you dumb bunny," Yelled an irritated Misaki Takahashi who impatiently waited for his lover to come down stairs. "We're going to be late!"<p>

"Mama!" called a little voice from the living room, where a distressed little girl stood. "I can't find Suzuki-chan!"

Misaki went over and picked up the little girl who buried her face in his shoulder. He glanced around the room to see if the bear was anywhere in sight when he saw his love coming down the stairs, a little brown bear with a red ribbon in hand. The boy sighed relieved and smiled up at the man who smiled back.

"Look Tsuki," Misaki said to the girl, trying to get her attention. "Papa found Suzuki-chan!"

The little girl unburied her face and looked at her Usagi-san who had her beloved bear. "Suzuki-chan!" she said happily as she reached out for the bear and her father, climbing into his arms.

Usagi-san looked at his love as they shared a look full of love and happiness.

Yes, Misaki and Usagi-san had a daughter named Tsuki who was starting her first day of school today, hence the reason Misaki was being a bit impatient and nervous. The couple found her dropped on their door step with a note that said "_please care for this child as if she were your own."_ Not knowing what else to do, they decided to keep her and give her a family, even if it was a slightly odd family. Akihiko instantly gave into her beautiful green eyes and long silver hair and Misaki loved how she was so bright for her age, and quick too; yet she was caring and loving towards all. It was almost as if someone took a mixture of the two lovers and this was the precious angel that came out.

Misaki pulled on a hat to cover his ears before grabbing his bag. "Come on you two, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Of course Misaki still has his ears and tail, so just like always he covers them and hopes no one tries to sell him to scientist.

As the family walked down the street towards school, Tsuki started to get really nervous. "M-Mama, Papa," She whimpered out as she watched the building with hundreds of kids going in drew nearer. "What if no one like me?"

Misaki and AKihiko looked at one another, surprised by the question. "Don't worry Tsuki-chan," Misaki said confidently, crouching down to meet her level, well as close as he could get. "All you have to do is be yourself and everyone will love you!"

Tsuki looked skeptical for a moment, but then smiled and hugged her Mother tight, and then ran over to her Father who picked her up and gave her a hug, almost unwilling to let go of his little girl but reluctantly put her down. "Remember, if you get any ideas, write them down, okay?"

The child nodded happily before walking with Suzuki-chan through the gates and disappearing amongst the blue uniforms and yellow caps.

The lovers stood and watched a moment longer when they decided to walk home so they could eat their own breakfast and Akihiko could get his manuscript done on time for once.

As they walked, Misaki quietly grabbed ahold of Usagi-sans hand, which he never does for fear of public gossip or what not, and squeezed it. He was worried about his baby being alone in a big place she didn't know.

"Don't worry," Akihiko said trying to reassure his love. "Everything will be just fine."

As they walked home, they crossed a park with Sakura trees in full bloom. Misaki's eyes lit up as he ran under one of the trees, in total awe of the fluttering petals. "It's so beautiful Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san came up and wrapped an arm around his lover, turning him around to face him. He cupped Misaki's cheek in his hand as he leaned down to kiss him under the Sakura Tree, petals fluttering around them in a romantic scene of bliss.

"I love you Misaki." Akihiko said, smiling as he leaned his forehead against the nekomimi's. "I love you too, Usagi-san." He whispered back happily. "I will love you forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please please please tell me I did not screw a romantic moment up to much! Haha, thanks to all who read reviewed liked followed or whatever to my story, I love you all and please look forward to my next oneshot and or chapter story for all of our favorite couples from Junjou Romantica! Please review if you wish to! ( ^ 3 ^ ) See ya later!<strong>_


End file.
